Burned Rivalry
by SacredxHeart
Summary: Like everyday, life goes on. Then all you need to complete that is a burned down school and transfer students that you hate. Kagome learns the hard way when she meets Inuyasha and his perverted friend. A great way to start summer vaca Full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway.

* * *

**

Hey! This is SacredxHeart, or... whatever. The idea of this story just came to me a while back and I've already started to write the chapters, so I'm a few chapters ahead of you guys who are reading this! Anyways, it's better than it sounds, so give it a try. I'll put on the second chapter very, very soon, so keep an eye out!

Note – Please ignore any spelling or grammer mistakes! (I check them over most of the time though) I will also try to update multiple times a week. Make sure you review!

Remember, '' is thinking and "" is talking. And if the summaries suck, I'm really sorry!

* * *

**Burned Rivalry**

Full Summary – Kagome and Sango enter summer vacation, and they also prepare for their last year at Midoriko High as seniors. During this time, Myouga High School, the rival of Midoriko HS, unexpectedly burns down. Students like Inuyasha who attend there are forced to transfer to the nearest school possible: The school they have competed against for as long as they can remember. Even though the two schools are one, rivalry still occurs between the students, and nobody expects that to change anytime soon.

Then, the unexpected happens.

Pairings – The usual IxK and SxM. The rest I still have to figure out.

Plus, this is not a –regular- high school fic. It just starts off as one then it's suppose to get better, trust me.

-SacredxHeart

-

Chapter Summary - The start of summer vacation, but the girls didn't know that it was really just the beginning.

* * *

**Chapter 1 –The Unexpected Story**

"And that is what happened in the war between –"

The teacher was cut off by the ringing bell, signaling the end of class.

The end of the school year,

And the start of summer vacation.

"Oh, well have a nice summer vacation. Hope most of you will decide to take my class next year and –" The students almost trampled the poor teacher as they all raced out to the open doors of freedom.

'That's it! I knew I should have taken another job!'

"Kagome!" Sango Taijiya called out to her best friend. She waved a neon pink binder of hers in the air to catch her attention, and at the same time she tried to squeeze through the cluttered hallways as students fought to get to the door. "Over here!"

Kagome noticed a flash of bright pink and stumbled over to where her best friend was. It was really hard since everyone was going towards the exit of the school and she was going the other way. Who knew the hallways were so narrow?

"Let's start celebrating summer at Kaede's ok? Ayame's going to meet us there soon along with others and the sooner we get out of this hell hole, the faster we can start!" Sango pushed through the crowd and grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her at full force. "Could you people be any slower?" some students turned their heads and immediately stepped aside, seeing that it was that Taijiya girl – the girl that could beat you senseless if you messed with her in anyway. Kagome put on a fake smile, and together, they both made it out into the open air, where the sun was beating down on everything below.

"FREEDOM!" both Kagome and Sango screamed, and they raced across the street to their favorite hangout.

Kagome Higurashi was a girl with long raven black hair. She had a fairly nice figure, and looked good in anything she wore. Kagome wasn't the type who wore loads of makeup and exposed too much just to impress boys. She was just the casual type, and that's what everyone loved about her. Right now, she was wearing the schools uniform still, which was a white and green sailor suit. She carried with her a few binders and a purse.

"Hey Kagome!" a tall male jogged over, waving at Kagome with a smile plastered across his face. His brown hair was neat, like always, and he was still wearing the schools uniform for males, which was a navy blue with the school's logo on it.

"Hojo?" Kagome and Sango stopped to meet the boy.

"Just thought I'd join you. That's ok right?" Hojo smiled again at Kagome, who nodded in response, putting on a fake smile.

There's another thing to Kagome. She's too nice sometimes when she shouldn't be. An example? She feels Hojo has been stalking her for the last four years and she just can't seem to get rid of him.

And the only thing Sango can say is, "I'll beat him to a pulp for ya and he will stop popping out of nowhere if he knows what's good for him."

And Kagome's reply would always be, "He already knows what's good for him. He can't help being a total health freak."

And the two would just sigh.

Then they deal with Hojo, the health freak.

And they sigh some more.

"We were just on our way to Kaede's." Kagome finally said.

"Great! I could use some food right about now. And besides, I just have some news to tell you too about Myouga high." Hojo paused, "But let's save that until after we eat."

Sango got impatient, and tapped her foot rather loudly on the concrete sidewalk. "Save the talking. It's too hot outside, and if I don't get some air-conditioning soon, then –"

"Then let's GO!" Kagome grabbed Sango's arm this time, and the three concentrated on their destination.

Sango Taijiya, a girl with long brown hair that was usually tied up on her head into a high ponytail. The only makeup Sango ever wore was the pinkish eye shadow that she carefully applied everyday. She was famous for her fast reflexes, her short temper, and many other things that caused people to fear her. Those unfortunate enough to experience this would be lucky to only have to go to the hospital.

But deep down under all that was a nice girl, who protected her friends.

Yet, few only deserve to experience that.

And she hates stalkers. Did we mention that?

Hojo watch out.

"Hey, look, there's Ayame!" Kagome pointed through the glass window.

There, sat a girl with striking red hair tied up into pigtails and enchanting green eyes. It was obvious she was waiting for them. She sipped her almost finished strawberry milkshake, and kept looking at her wrist. "They're late." She mumbled.

Like Sango, Ayame Mikami had a short temper. Often she was very childish, but she knew what was what when it came to fashion. Ayame was the total opposite of most of her friends. Yet they still seemed to get along. Ayame was a new transfer that year all the way from a school on the other side of the country.

It was funny how at the beginning of the year, Ayame didn't really take a liking to Kagome and Sango. Now, they are the closest friends.

Kagome pushed the door of their hangout place open. The sound of a small bell rang and footsteps could be heard on the cerulean tiles of the place. Sango searched around for their red haired friend, and spotted her in the corner near the window.

"Ayame!" The red head turned around and her eyes told them she was glad to see them. She smoothed out the skirt of her uniform and then made a gesture to Kagome and friends to sit down.

"What took ya?" the group sat down in the booth and ordered drinks, Hojo ordering water and a salad.

'Yup, total health freak.' The three girls all thought.

Kagome suddenly remembered what Hojo had said earlier. "So, what about Myouga High were you going to tell us?"

"Myouga High? That snobby school?" Ayame had a sour face on.

Myouga High was exactly the same as Midoriko High in many ways. First of all, both schools hated each other and often competed in competitions just to see which school was the better. So far, everything they did was a tie. Midoriko students thought that all the snobby rich kids went to Myouga High, and the students there thought that Midoriko high was where all the poor losers went. This of course wasn't true at all since many rich kids went to Midoriko, it's just that they aren't so stuck up.

"Well Myouga High finally got what they deserve." Hojo started, slowly eating his salad.

The girls listened closely. 'This sounds good,' they thought.

"The school was going fine this morning, but just an hour ago, it burned down. Rumors say that the heating system malfunctioned and the school was so scorching hot, that it just burst into flames!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Was anyone hurt?"

Sango looked at Kagome. "Our rival school just burned down, and all you can say is that? I mean, Midoriko high is still standing, and that proves a lot, doesn't it?"

Hojo continued, "No one was hurt, but there is no hope for the school in the nearby future though. They can't rebuild it since the floor plans were burned along with the building, and it would cost too much to repair it.

"What of the students, and the teachers?" Ayame asked.

"I haven't got all the info, but I know the students will just be transferred to another school."

"As long as it's not to Midoriko high, I'm cool with it." Sango said, sipping her milkshake.

"Bad news Taijiya." The girls look around, trying to find the person who just spoke. Noticing a brunette head behind them, Sango spat out, "What are you saying, Yukino?"

Kagura Yukino had a frown on her face, and she leaned over, her jade earrings sparkled in the sunlight, and her red eyes narrowed. "What I'm saying, is that the students that go to Myouga high are transferring here. I heard the principle talk about it while passing by his office, no mistake."

"Are you lying just to get back at us?" Kagome asked suspiciously. "Because Myouga students coming here would mean..."

"Yeah, doom to our school. As much as I hate to admit it, I actually agree with you. Nothing can stop the transfer because other schools are too far off."

"Oh this is just wrong. If they expect two schools that have been at it for who knows how long to just unite like nothing ever happened, then they are crazy! What the hell do they think we are? Stupid?" Sango had accidentally knocked over her empty milkshake glass to the floor, where it shattered.

"Whoops."

"I agree Sango, but as much as we say it, we can't do anything about it."

Ayame was silent for a moment, and then a thought came into her head. "We alone might not be able to, but what about the whole school of Midoriko students?"

Sango, Kagome, Hojo, and Kagura thought for a moment.

"We'll make their life a living hell, and they'll wish they never set foot into Midoriko High!"

"I'm going to go order another salad, be right back."

Ayame and Kagome stared at him like he was not part of this world.

Probably isn't anyway.

"Way to ruin a perfectly good vengeful moment." Sango mumbled.

"Then why do you hang around the health freak Taijiya?" Kagura raised an eyebrow, and resumed back to her friends.

"You know Sango, you're going to have to pay for the damage you did to their glass?" Kagome pointed to the shattered fragments on the floor. "And clean that up before someone gets hurt?"

"Who's stupid enough to step on glass anyway? Don't they watch where they go first?" Sango was about to reach down to begin cleaning up the shards of glass when Hojo came back.

"I'm waiting for my order currently, so I'll just – gah!" Hojo lifted his foot, only to find shards of gleaming glass stuck to the sole of his shoe.

"Three guesses Sango as to who." And Kagome resumed to her shake.

* * *

First chapter. You can already sort of guess what's going to happen. Some chapters are more boring than others, but you are going to have to bear with me kk?

Anyways, review! Second chapter should come out at the latest, tomorrow.

Sorry for the short chapter! They do get longer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway.**

Note – Please ignore any spelling or grammer mistakes! I will also try to update at least once a week if not more. Make sure you review!

-Only one person reviewed...sniff

* * *

**Burned Rivalry**

Chapter Summary – They watch as their own school burns down. Makes you wonder who actually messed with the heating system to make it explode eh? Well it isn't so bad, as Kikyou and Kagome are re-united.

* * *

**Chapter 2 –No Where Else to Go**

Inuyasha Takahashi, Miroku Houshi and the rest of the students that attended Myouga High were standing on the front lawn of the school as they watched their school burn down to a crisp. Luckily, no one was hurt since they evacuated just in time. Fire fighters were just about done, and the sirens of their trucks were now far and distant.

The teachers sighed and thought about where they were going to find a new job, and the students wondered what would happen to them now that their school was gone.

Most just wondered if their school burning down was a good or a bad thing.

Inuyasha was holding his nose. The fumes created from the fire were very powerful, and his nose was very sensitive, considering that he's part demon and all.

"Well, there goes our beloved school." Miroku sighed and turned his head to Inuyasha, who was trying really hard to avoid stench of the air by covering his nose with his sleeve.

"Who cares? Why can't we leave yet Miroku? You know my nose is sensitive!"

"Compared to me Inuyasha, you shouldn't be complaining. My nose is even more sensitive then yours because unlike you, I'm actually a whole demon." A tall male walked over, covering his noise with his own red sleeve.

"Look, I just wanna get outta here Sesshoumaru. Not only does it stink here, but I'm hungry! And why do you always bring that subject up? I don't have memory loss!"

"I bring it up because it's true, and I just like reminding you out of my own enjoyment."

"Even though school's over Inuyasha, the principal has an announcement to make. He's going to tell us what our fate is. We can't leave yet, so hold on for a bit."

"Well to hell with the principal! Dog boy's right! The stench is overpowering!" Another male with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail on his head came over.

"Who are you calling a dog you wolf?" Inuyasha glared at Kouga Wolf, a colleague of Sesshoumaru, as he says it.

"Is that the best insult you can come up with?" Kouga tried to laugh but ended up coughing.

"I'm in no mood to fight Kouga! Let's just murder the damn bald principal and get outta here!" Inuyasha coughed.

"Hey look, it's the principal! He's about to speak!" Miroku pointed to an overweight man on the side. Standing with him were a few other teachers.

"About time," Sesshoumaru grumbled and all the students came to listen to their principal.

"As you know, it was very unfortunate that this school, Myouga High School, burst into flames due to a malfunction of the heating system, according to our janitor. We have run through the ideas of rebuilding the school during your summer vacation, but we realize it would not be finished in time for when school starts up again. We are also taking no chances in rebuilding the school, just in case it burns down again. So teachers, you are being transferred across many other schools that are in need of you and students..." The principal looked down at the piece of scrunched up paper he was holding, trying to read the writing scribbled onto it. The word on there struck the principal.

"Students, you are being transferred... to Midoriko High."

* * *

"Hey, Kagome, Ayame!" Sango whispered to her two friends as they walked out of the air-conditioned place and out into the scorching sun. "Let's ditch Hojo and go sneak a peak at Myouga High School, or what ever is left of it anyways." 

Kagome nodded then turned around to face Hojo. "We girls have a little something to take care of, so we should...break off here? We are heading over to my house." Kagome mentally smacked herself. Why the hell did she have to tell him a lie about where they were going? He would just volunteer to --

"Oh I'll walk you guys there!" Hojo was smiling again. They were all getting irritated.

"Go home Hojo."

Hojo stared at her and then he said, "Oh, It's no trouble Kagome! I insist!"

Kagome was trying hard to keep her anger down. 'God just leave already!'

Sango had her fist all balled up and before anyone knew it; she faced Hojo right in the face, with her finger pointing right at him.

"Look buddy; go home, like Kagome said! Ok? Or do you not understand? It's two words, and when those two words are put together, it's an order! GO HOME! You know where home is right? RIGHT? It's that way, down the street, and into the dump where you belong! Just like, leave us alone!" Sango's face was all read, and Hojo was behind Kagome, completely terrified.

"Yes...uh...ok...!" And Hojo was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Well, that solved our problem." Ayame stated.

"Then we can go!" Sango replied, no longer angry, and she dashed towards Myouga High School.

'How does she change her personality so fast?' Kagome and Ayame wondered, and they followed not far behind Sango.

* * *

"WHAT!" Inuyasha and Kouga yelled, catching the attention of everyone. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE ARE BEING TRANSFERRED TO MIDORIKO?" 

"Calm down Inuyasha, everyone feels exactly the same!" Miroku couldn't believe it either. They were being transferred to a school that hates them and vice versa.

"This is stupid. Why Midoriko out of all schools?" Sesshoumaru didn't look too happy about the idea. Then again, he's never really happy.

"Probably because it's the closest damn school here." Kouga grumbled, still holding his nose.

"Inuyasha!" They heard a feminine voice and turned their heads, only to meet a girl with long raven black hair, tied into a low loose ponytail with a white ribbon. "Sucks huh? Having our perfect school burn down and finding out we are being transferred to the one school we hate?" The girl walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm. "Let's go, since schools over. Come on!"

"Ok Kikyou. You coming Miroku?" Inuyasha had calmed down at the sight of Kikyou. She pulled him towards the parking lot, followed by Miroku, Kouga, and even Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Wow, it's bright out still." Kagome pulled out of her purse her sunglasses, and placed them on. 

"We still have to drop off our books. My arms are killing me!" Sango complained. "The school parking lot is not far, let's drop the books off in my car then head over to the burned school."

"Sounds good to us."

* * *

"You guys and Kikyou can head over to Totosai's before me. I still need to drop off my books in my car, and then I'll meet you there." Inuyasha went to find his car while the group nodded their heads and took off to their own favorite hangout. Then Kikyou also stopped. 

"Oh, you guys go on also and I'll meet you there too. I forgot that I gave someone my binders to hold onto and I need to get them back. See ya!" and she also took off back towards the school.

"Anybody else want to leave before we get going?" Sesshoumaru stated.

"No we're good."

"Actually, I left – " Miroku started, but received a glare from Sesshoumaru and Kouga which told him that they were hungry and were going to kill the next thing that stalled them from getting food.

"I uh, left something but I can retrieve it later, heh..."

* * *

"Wow, the school really is a disaster." Kagome stared at the remains of the school, which was the outer walls of the school, some shattered glass, and what she thought was remains of lockers inside the school. 

"And it stinks too." Ayame covered her nose with her hand and followed Kagome and Sango towards the School.

"That's right Ayame, you have a sensitive nose. We'll leave if you want." Kagome coughed. "Besides, the smoke is overwhelming me too."

"Yeah, we better go. There are still a lot of students from this school here, and if they decide to kill us or something, the odds aren't really good."

"Hey, I see Kikyou!" Kagome squinted her eyes, trying to see through the remaining smoke, and sure enough, there stood a girl that was carrying a few books. Kikyou turned and was now heading their way.

"Kikyou?" Both Ayame and Sango asked.

Kagome jogged over to her duplicate. "Kikyou!" the girl looked up, eyes locked on Kagome, and she smiled. "Hey! Long time Kagome!"

"I haven't seen you around, where have you been?" Kagome offered to carry some of her books, and Kikyou didn't hesitate to give her some.

"I've been busy with school stuff, and now it's summer vacation. But then our school had to burn down, so we are being transferred to your school now."

Kagomewas silentas they walked towards Myouga's school. "It's funny, how our schools are complete rivals, yet we remain as friends. And we are even related! Why did we go to two different schools?"

"Because, my aunt thinks this school would be the best for me since I refused to go to private school. I mean, I don't want to be isolated from civilization completely!"

"Private school doesn't isolate you from civilization Kikyou."

"Yeah, but that's how I think of it."

"Anyways, are you free?" Kagome asked, also examining the school surroundings.

"What about your friends over there?" Kikyou pointed with her free hand towards Ayame and Sango, who were deep in a conversation of their own.

"I don't know. Haven't thought that far. One second." Kagome jogged over.

"Sango, Ayame? I just met an old friend of mine and I was about to go hang out with her, if that's ok with you guys?"

"You mean, ditch us for, for her?" Ayame gasped dramatically, along with Sango. "We're just kidding. Sure, we'll see you later ok Kagome?"

"Ok thanks!" And Kagome and Kikyou resumed to their conversation.

* * *

"Stupid door. I have got to get this pile of trash fixed soon." 

Inuyasha had finally yanked the door of his red sports car open. He just threw his books into the back seats and hopped in his car. Adjusting his side view mirror, he noticed two girls carrying a few books, walking towards the same parking lot he was leaving.

"Is that...Kikyou? Why are there two Kikyous?" Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, and again, glanced into the side view mirror. "Either I need to go to an eye doctor, or this car's mirror is also busted." Inuyasha just turned his head to look back this time, and he still saw two slim figures now walking towards Kikyou's own car.

"Ok, to the eye doctor later then..." Inuyasha started his car, and drove to where the two girls were.

"Hey! Kikyou!"

And both girls whipped around their heads, their raven black both in exact motion.

Kagome took off her sunglasses, and stared at the male before her in the red sports car.

"So, is that a friend of yours?"

* * *

Please review! Constructive criticismwould be good too.  
If some things here don't make sense, I'll also answer any questions you have!

Luv...SacredxHeart


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway.**

Note – Please ignore any spelling or grammer mistakes! I will also try to update more often!

**xKillingPerfection** – Kikyou shall be nice in this fic, yes. I don't see her as THAT evil...lol  
And I thankyou for your reviews :) I have a total of 60 hits, and almost 20 have read the second chapter, and only one person reviewed twice...sniff.

Here is chapter three because I am nice :P Please review! Would make me happy! Very very happy!  
Almost as happy as me recieving chocolate!

Seriously! R&R!

* * *

**Burned Rivalry**

Chapter Summary – He's seeing double. He almost runs over a civillian. Why does this bother him; the fact that Kikyou and Kagome look exactly the same? Four males meet four females, and you take it from there.

* * *

**Chapter 3 –Meeting the Other Side**

"So, is that a friend of yours?"

The male stuck his head out the window of his car. Kagome noticed that his hair was a shining silver, which wasn't natural really in most humans.

'He must be demon.' She thought to herself, still staring at the guy in front of her.

Kikyou immediately jumped in, "Inuyasha! I was just about to call you! Anyways, I'm not going with you guys to Totosai's because I'm going to go hang out with Kagome."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome, and looked her over. 'She looks exactly like Kikyou! What the hell!'

"Yah, my friend Kagome," Kikyou gestured her hand at Kagome, who was silently standing there with her sunglasses in her hand. "Anyways, we're going to go hang out at the mall. I'll see you later ok?" Kikyou gently ushered Kagome into the car, then got in herself. "Bye Inu!"

The last thing Kagome heard was a 'feh'. She turned her head around to take one last glimpse at this 'Inuyasha', and what she saw struck her back.

On his head were two cute little dog ears that were the same color as his silvery hair.

And his eyes were golden amber, like the sun itself.

Kagome didn't realize it, but while Kikyou's car was pulling out of the parking lot, Inuyasha had looked up, his amber eyes met with Kagome's chocolate ones. Their gazed locked for a few seconds, until it was broken when the two cars went their separate ways.

'Inuyasha eh? He doesn't seem so bad.' Kagome thought.

Oh how she was so wrong.

* * *

Inuyasha was pulling out of the parking lot, right behind Kikyou's car. He watched as the shining flash of blue drove down the opposite way of his destination. 

'Kagome...she has nice eyes...' Inuyasha thought while driving to Totosai's. 'Wait, what the hell am I thinking. Kikyou has nicer eyes then her. Way nicer. Yah that's right.'

'Wait...I've never really cared...'

Inuyasha shook his head of the subject and continued on driving. 'I still can't get over the fact that they look exactly the same. I know for sure Kikyou doesn't have a twin or anything.'

Inuyasha stared up in space...'Or does she...'

"HEY! What where you're going idiot!'"

Inuyasha whipped his head around, and saw a late fifties man waving his fist at Inuyasha. Apparently, it looked like he almost ran the man over.

"Whoops..." Inuyasha had converted his eyes back to the road, and made sure he didn't loose focus this time.

"Stupid Kikyou and her stupid friend Kagome..."

* * *

"You mean he's your boyfriend?" 

"Yeah..."

"What's he like?" Kagome and Kikyou were browsing store now, trying to buy themselves a few new clothes for summer vacation.

"He's very arrogant sometimes, but that's just Inuyasha. You get use to it after a while. He can't help but have a big ego; always wanting to be number one, better than everyone. But in realization, he can't really do that."

"But, isn't he a demon? Demons are more capable than humans in doing lots of things. Technically, they're faster, stronger, etcetera."

"He's not full demon. He's also half human too. He can't help but have feelings that we humans have, and that's why I like him, because I like how he acts as a human within."

"But he still has demon blood in him. He still should be good at many things right?" Kagome flipped through a selection of clothes on a rack, taking one top out and examining it.

"That is true, but at our school, there are more demons than humans because our school is named after a demon basically. He has a half brother, who's full demon, and the one guy he hates the most would be his brother's arrogant friend who has an even bigger ego than Inuyasha. "

"Well, he seems nice so far." Kagome pulled out a few more shirts she liked, and again, examined the fabric and the styles.

"You are so wrong there." Kikyou laughed, and picked out some shirts of her own.

-Kikyou Misaki. Everything Kagome Higurashi is and no more. It's very hard to tell them apart if you don't know them, but the one thing that everyone could pick out was their eyes. Kagome, had chocolate brown eyes, that were always bright and cheery. Kikyou had more dark brown eyes, and her eyes often hinted a little sadness in her life because she has lost a few loved ones in her life.

That was the major difference. Kagome hasn't experienced the pain of losing someone yet, and Kikyou already has.

Kikyou's life started out sad. When she was born, her dad left her and her mom alone for another woman. He never supported them with money he earned, so they had to survive on their own. He and everyone on his side were sure that they would not go on much longer.

And that was how Kikyou lost her dad.

Little did her dad know, her mom had opened up a business, which became huge in a matter of weeks. With a little faith, they became successful. Before that though, they were being supported by Kagome's family, and that's how Kikyou and Kagome started to become the best of friends, not only long distance relatives.

No longer were they living the poor life, but the rich luxurious life. Of course, Kikyou's dad did come crawling back, and he was rejected in a matter of seconds.

After the first years of Kikyou's mom's business, things started to get rough. Soon, a more powerful company wanted to shut her mom down, but Kikyou's mom refused. She paid with her very life.

And that was how Kikyou lost her mom.

After that, Kikyou started living with Kagome for a while, until she moved out to another relative who lived alone and was willing to take her in. Kagome and Kikyou started to see less of eachother, started to earn different friends and interests, and started to go to different schools.

The schools which they ended up finding out were against eachother on everything.-

"Kagome?" Kikyou stared her friend straight in the eye. For some reason, the thoughts of her parents came back, and tears were threatening to come. "Thanks, for everything you've done."

Kagome, confused, just looked at Kikyou. They both looked at eachother, and Kagome finally got the message. "I'm always here." And she smiled.

* * *

"You wouldn't believe what I just saw." Inuyasha slid into the booth where Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga were sitting. 

"Then tell us mutt." Kouga said plainly.

"I don't know if I should. You might not understand it. Your brain is after all, smaller than a peanut. Then again, a peanut might be smarter than you, and they can't even think."

Kouga growled, "You shouldn't be talking dog-boy. The average peanut would be a genius compared to you."

Miroku butted in, "So, Inuyasha, what did you see that was interesting?" Miroku ran through all the possibilities, then blurted out, "Did you see a hot girl? 'Cause if you did, you have got to intro – "

"No you idiot. Only you could think of something like that. I meant I saw Kikyou at the parking lot still and – "

"We all know Inuyasha that you are obsessed with your girlfriend, but we don't need an update on her life every five minutes." Sesshoumaru had joined the conversation.

"What I was TRYING to say, was that when I saw Kikyou, she had a friend with her and – "

"So it WAS a hot girl you saw!"

"Miroku shut the hell up and let me finish my damn sentence!" Inuyasha, annoyed, began once again.

"Along with Kikyou, she had a friend, and what was the creepy thing is that her friend looked exactly like her! They were like, twins or something. Is there anything about Kikyou having a twin that I missed apparently?"

"Apparently is a big word Inuyasha, are you sure you're okay? Or has Kikyou been tutoring you in your subjects again?" Kouga smirked and Sesshoumaru coughed, trying not to laugh himself.

"Shaddup! Anyways, Miroku, what do you think?" Inuyasha should never have asked him that in the first place, knowing what Miroku would say.

"Is she hot?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, then shit him across the head.

"Should have known better than to ask you."

"I just wanted to know!"

"She looks exactly like Kikyou! You judge from there."

There was a silence.

"Actually, don't say anything about Kikyou unless you want another hit."

* * *

"I want you to meet my friends Kikyou! You'll get along with them, don't worry." Kagome pulled out her cell and started to dial. 

"Sure! Only if you meet mine soon though. You might have difficulties, but knowing you, you can handle them."

Kagome waited for either Sango or Ayame to pick up.

"Hey Sango, where are you? Yeah? Ok...what about Ayame? Oh ok...listen. Meet me at the mall? I want you to meet my long time friend and relative. Yeah the girl you saw earlier that looks like me. Yeah her names Kikyou, you'll like her don't worry. Yes, I'm sorry I ditched you then all of a sudden decide I want to invite you. Look, just come. Bring Ayame. Drag her if you have to. Ok, see you in ten."

"They're coming. Come on, we have to go meet them!" and Kagome dragged Kikyou down the escalator.

* * *

"Why don't you just ask Kikyou herself?" Kouga suggested, "Because isn't the girl with her now?" 

"Well duh. They said something about going to the mall."

"Then to the mall!" Miroku got out and started for the entrance.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku leaving. 'How the hell did he end up as my best bud?' Inuyasha thought.

'Serious problems.' Both Kouga and Sesshoumaru thought. They all exited right after Miroku, taking their cars with them.

* * *

"They are suppose to meet us right here." Sango complained, glancing at her wristwatch every five seconds. "Where could they possibly be?" 

"Don't tell me they dragged us here for nothing!" Ayame crossed her arms. She looked around for any sign of two raven haired girls that could pass as twins. Her eyes led to the mall entrance, which was empty, until...

...four guys had entered. Two of them had long silver hair, and were very tall. One had black hair, tied back into a small ponytail, and the last one had brown hair, tied into a longer ponytail also, with a brown headband. What they were wearing seemed to suit them very much.

"Hey Sango, check out the guys." Ayame nudged Sango, who was irritated that her friend was late.

"I couldn't care any less if this was a mall full of guys, Kagome and her friend are late, and I'm not going to sit around any longer! Come on Ayame, let's go find them.

"Sango, did you ever stop to think that your watch might be a few minutes early? Or maybe it even stopped?"

Sango glared at Ayame, then stared back down at her watch. Indeed, it had stopped. The second hand was motionless, and the time was totally off.

"My bad then..." Sango sat back down beside Ayame, and again began the search for Kagome. "Hey Ayame! I think I see them!"

"Kagome! Over here!" Ayame waved and shouted as loud as she could, so to catch the girls' attention.

* * *

"Kagome! Over here!" 

Inuyasha twitched his ears. 'Kagome? Isn't that...' Inuyasha looked around, and he saw that the rest of the guys noticed too.

Ahead were four girls. A red head, who seemed to be the one shouting Kagome's name. Two look alike girls who Inuyasha assumed were Kagome and Kikyou, and a girl with long brown hair that was tied up.

"Hey, isn't that Kikyou over there?" Kouga pointed in the same direction. "Whoa, you're right Inuyasha, there are two and they do look the same!"

Miroku squinted his eyes for a better view. "Yah, and those girls are – "

"Don't say it Miroku." Inuyasha stated.

The girls seemed to be in a heated conversation, and before the guys knew it, they were moving.

"Let's go introduce ourselves!" Miroku said, and was off just as fast.

The guys sighed and followed suit.

* * *

Kikyou laughed. 'Kagome was right, her friends are nice.' 

"So Kikyou, do you have a boyfriend or anything?" Ayame asked.

Kikyou was about to answer when a flash of silver caught her eye. 'Inu...Inuyasha?'

"Yeah, I do have a boyfriend... and he's coming right this way."

The girls all spun around slowly, and all four girls faced four guys.

"Hey, my names Miroku Houshi, what's yours?"

-silence-

* * *

R&R! Please? For me?  
If I get at least five reviews even from different people, I'll update way sooner. I already have chapter four done. The reason I don't update automatically is because I want to give people a chance to read then review.  
-Meh...  
SacredxHeart 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway.

* * *

**

Note – Please ignore any spelling or grammer mistakes! I will also try to update at least once a week if not more. Make sure you review!

Remember, '' is thinking and "" is talking. If summaries suck, then I'm sorry!

Yeah I sound desperate...but why does no one review? Anyways, here is chappie four!  
If something doesn't make sense to you here, then don't hesitate to ask and I shall explain. :)

* * *

**Burned Rivalry**

Chapter Summary – Myouga HS students are to receive info on their new school (As much as they don't want to) and Midoriko HS students are also forced to help up by forming teams.

**Chapter 4 –You Can't Change What Happens**

The girls all spun around slowly, and all four girls faced four guys.

"Hi Kikyou! Wanna introduce us – or just me, to your lovely lady friends?"

-silence-

"Is he...another friend of yours?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Miroku? What are you and the guys doing here of all places? Are you like...stalking us?" Kikyou pointed an accusing finger at him. "'Cause if you are then I'll do what I did the last time you decided to stalk me –"

"Look woman, can't us guys just hang around anywhere we want?" Kouga crossed his arms, then his gaze shifted to Kagome.

"Hello, my names Kouga...and who might you be?"

"Uh..." Kagome was a little nervous, and couldn't think of anything to really say. "My name is Kagome? Kagome Higurashi...and uh..."

"Who the hell are you guys?" Ayame pulled Kagome by the shoulder back and now stood in front facing the four males along with Kikyou, who glared at them. "If you are all Kikyou's friends, you should at least introduce yourselves like gentlemen, or at least try."

The guys stared at Ayame. 'Gentlemen? Since when should we act like...gentlemen?' they thought.

"Names Kouga Wolf lady, and you?"

"Mikami Ayame."

"Higurashi Kagome, as you already know."

"Houshi Miroku. Just Miroku would be fine though."

"Whatever..."

"Feh."

"You could at least try Inuyasha. And you too Sesshoumaru."

"Fine. Inuyasha Takahashi. This is Sesshoumaru."

"I am perfectly capable of introducing myself Inuyasha."

"Oh really, I wasn't so sure."

"You can't be sure cause you've got no brain to confirm anything."

"Why you – "

"How about we uh, get going and get to know eachother?" Kagome suggested. 'Why hasn't Sango spoken up yet?' she thought.

"And who might you be lovely one?" Miroku hadn't failed to notice Sango in the back, minding her own business.

"Excuse me?" Sango raised an eyebrow at Miroku. She didn't say anything because she wasn't really sociable, but she wasn't shy to speak her mind or show how she felt either.

"And who might you be lovely – "

"I know what you said, idiot."

"Well, what is your name?"

"If you must know, my name is Taijiya Sango, Taijiya to you."

"Sango, a lovely name," Miroku grabbed her hand.

"You may address me as Taijiya, not my first name. You should be happy I would even let you call me that." Sango looked down at his hand gripping hers. "And get your filthy hands off of me!" Sango jerked her hand back.

"Yeah, we should go now. Come on Kagome, Kikyou...Sango." Ayame grabbed all three girls and headed in the opposite direction: Away from the boys.

"He thinks he can just waltz up here and grab my hand? If he does then he has another thing coming for him!" Sango didn't exactly like it either when people just came up and did something their way, like grabbing her hand out of the blue.

Well, that wasn't on Sango's hate list before, but it sure is now.

* * *

"You are right, that Kagome girl really did look like Kikyou. I can't help but like her." 

"I couldn't care any less Kouga. Just stay away from Kikyou."

"Was that all we came here for Inuyasha? Because if that was, then you have been wasting my time."

"And your point is..."

"This is my point." Sesshoumaru struck Inuyasha across the head with his fist, and then just slowly walked away, like nothing happened.

"Sesshoumaru! Get back here you coward!" Inuyasha rubbed the top of his head. 'Even though I hate Sesshoumaru, you gotta admit that his punch is very powerful...and hurts...owe...'

"I agree mutt. You were wasting our time. But I did get to meet someone knew..." Kouga stared into space, thinking about Kagome.

"Yeah, that was the best part..." Miroku joined Kouga into staring into space.

'Maybe if I just walk away, they won't notice me leaving, and I can go grab some food...' Inuyasha thought, and in a few seconds, he was gone.

And then there were two.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to go pick up stuff at Midoriko High?" 

It was the next day, around five in the morning. The Takahashi brothers would have slept in longer, if their annoying father didn't wake them up so early in the morning.

"Inuyasha, and you too Sesshoumaru, since Midoriko is going to be your new school, you have to go get your schedule, your locker numbers, and lots of other information. If you don't, then you won't get about the school very well." Inutashio, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father, held a piece of paper in front of him, reading it's content.

"Ok, around today at three, you and Sesshoumaru need to go and they will have guides that will show you around the school. Good luck." And he tossed the paper behind him into the trash. Inuyasha watched as his dad reached the door.

"Umm... dad?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE US UP AT FIVE IN THE MORNING TO TELL US THIS? COULDN"T IT WAIT UNTIL WE ACTUALLY WOKE UP?"

Inutashio covered his ear. 'Inuyasha sure has a strong voice...' "Err...just thought I'd let you know early so you won't forget and won't be late."

"That's like what, TEN HOURS FROM NOW?"

"Uh, yeah...you never know." And he was gone, not wanting to face his son's wrath any longer.

* * *

"Wha-WHAT?" Kagome shrieked as she read what the paper said in front of her. 

It might have only been early in the morning, but Kagome was an early riser. In the mail, she was expecting a package from a relative, but instead, she got a letter that read the following:

'Dear Ms. Higurashi Kagome

Since you are to be a senior in Midoriko High School next year, and are our model student, you will be a guide to the newer students attending Midoriko. You have been selected out of the whole grade along with a few other students, and you will lead around the students of Myouga High. Your group (In alphabetical order of last name)–

(D) – Demon  
(H) - Human

1. Doko Naraku (D)  
2. Katou Nami (H)  
3. Shimizu Midori (D)  
4. Suzuki Selena (D)  
5. Takahashi Inuyasha (D)  
6. Takahashi Sesshoumaru (D)  
7. Umarai Kari (H)  
8. Wolf Kouga (D)  
9. Yamashita Sakura (H)

You begin by coming to Midoriko High School today at three 3:00 pm. Please don't be delayed.  
-Principle Watanabe'

(A/N – Like they said, more demons than humans come from this school. And don't have to worry about the made up characters, They don't really do much, but I do use them every now and then.)

"I can't believe this! They expect me, of all people, to just lead around a group of Myouga students? A monkey could do that!"

Kagome angrily scrunched up the piece of paper and aimed for the trash, missing. She stared at the scrunched up paper ball for a while, before leaning over and picking it back up. Opening it, and smoothing it out, she read the contents once again.

'Takahashi Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, and Wolf Kouga eh?' her mind thought. 'Weren't those the guys that we bumped into yesterday?'

Kagome neatly folded the paper and stuffed it into her pocket. Looking at the clock, which read 7:38 am, Kagome stood up and reached the phone.

"Well, might as well find someone to complain to. I wonder if Sango or Ayame go one..." and Kagome punched in their phone numbers.

* * *

"They expect me to waste my precious time leading around the school a bunch of idiots? Ugh!" 

Apparently, Sango did get a letter, saying who she was going to guide. Guess who was on it?

1. Houshi Miroku (H)  
2. Kichida Miri (D)  
3. Kimura Naoki (H)  
4. Misaki Kikyou (H)  
5. Ogawa Ryuu (D)  
6. Sakamoto Yuki (H)  
7. Sanu Takuya (D)  
8. Takano Yumira (D)  
9. Takeda Shino (D)

Funny how Miroku's name was on top of the list.

The phone rang and Sango just glared at it before picking it up.

"Hello?" Sango said in the calmest voice she could conjure.

"Hey! It's Kagome. Did you get a letter saying –"

"Hell Yeah! They expect me, or us, to just –"

"I know! Lead around a few students! We have lives too!"

They loved to finish each other's sentences. How...unique.

"Do you know if Ayame got a letter? If so, then we can all go together." Kagome suggested.

"You're going?" Sango made a sour face that said – 'I would rather kill them go.'

"Yeah, they expect us to, and if not, then we are gonna get a big lecture, and followed by..."

"Ok I'll go. I hate lectures."

"Meet you at your house or mine at three?"

"Mine." Sango yawned and they both said their goodbyes, hanging up.

"Stupid principle and the damn teachers for arranging this all."

"And stupid Myouga students for burning their own hell of a school down!"

Sango threw a pillow randomly and stood up.

"Owell, time to figure out what to wear."

* * *

"I'm not going." 

"Yes you are." Inutashio was standing at the door, car keys in hand.

"Even if I go, why are you driving?"

"Because, Inuyasha, I have to make sure you don't skip out on this. Who knows, this tour might be fun!"

"Yeah right." Sesshoumaru had just trotted slowly downstairs and was heading for the door. "Might as well get it over with Inuyasha."

"Make me."

Both Sesshoumaru and Inutashio looked at eachother.

"I'll cut your allowance."

"And then you can't purchase any ramen."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "N-no...I'll come. Just don't do that!" Inuyasha was in the car in 5 seconds flat.

"That wasn't hard."

"Works every time."

* * *

"We are here Principle Watanabe." Sango, Kagome, and Ayame too were at the entrance of the principles office. They noticed that inside, there were about twenty other guides. Who knew that the principle's office would be able to fit them all? 

"Glad you have joined us Ms. Higurashi, Taijiya, and Mikami." He stood up from his comfy big chair and motioned them towards the rest.

"The students are waiting in the gym. Today, you guys are only going to guide the senior students of Myouga high around the school. We have decided each grade should guide the same grade, so they can relate better."

A few "Whatever's" were heard followed by, "Oh joy" and "Let's get it over with..."

"Ok, put on happy faces, and let's all go to the gym now."

'Happy faces?' The students thought. 'We have got to get a better principle.'

* * *

"Here they come Inuyasha! I wonder if – " 

"We all know what you are thinking you letch." Inuyasha said, shutting Miroku up.

"I was just wondering. Maybe the girls we met yesterday are here."

"Well like that's gonna happen." Inuyasha crossed his arms, looking around to see if he recognized anyone else. They were soon-to-be senior students of Myouga High. That is, until it burned down, but nobody from Myouga High would really want to say, "Hi, I go to Midoriko High School" so, they stuck with that.

"This really is wasting my time. Why would we need a tour of the school anyways? We will just end up getting even more confused then we are, well you all will anyways. Most demons will adapt within the first day." Sesshoumaru yawned looked around for a place to sit. "Dad HAD to wake us up early..." Sesshoumaru said more to himself as he yawned.

"I see a few students that just passed us. I think they are our tour guides." Miroku stated, pointing towards a group of students being led by the principle.

"Hey, Kagome and her friends are part of the group! I hope I'm with one of them!" Kikyou attempted to wave at Kagome, but the crowd around her was preventing her success. She sighed and tapped Inuyasha lightly on the arm. "Let's just hope we aren't with some idiot. There are already enough in our school."

"Feh. I'd take care of them all." Inuyasha said, a little too sure of himself.

"Ahem! Okay students of Myouga High, listen up. These are your guides, and I hope you treat them with respect and vice versa."

"Like that will happen." Kouga whispered to Miroku.

"Anyways, your guide will call out your name, and you will meet him or her. Please listen carefully." He handed the mike over to Sango, who just happened to be in the front of the crowd of student guides.

"Thanks." Sango mumbled, and walked lazily onto the stage. 'Let's get this over with.'

"The students I have are...uh..." Sango really didn't want to say the first name on her list. "Oh yes, by the way I'm Taijiya Sango. Back to the students I have..."

"I really hope she's my guide!" Miroku whispered loudly to Inuyasha. "We can then make up for our little fight."

"Dude, I think she hates you." Inuyasha said.

"Know, we know she hates you man." Kouga then thought about Kagome. "But I want to have Kagome as my guide."

"Houshi Miroku." Sango spat darkly. She looked up and noticed a figure fighting his way through the crowd. 'There goes stupid, and my torture.' Sango thought. "Kichida Miri." Sango said plainly, watching as a girl with silvery pink hair flowed by. "Kimura Naoki." A Girl with short reddish orange hair passed by and waited with the other two. She seemed really tomboyish though. Sango looked down at her list, about to call the next name. Her face lit up when she saw the next name. 'At least Kikyou will be with me. She's a lot of fun, and she can keep me company too!' "Misaki Kikyou." Sango said joyfully, noticing the tone in her voice changed. She saw Kikyou walk past the crowd, and Inuyasha waving good-bye to her. "Ogawa Ryuu?"

* * *

'Well, here I go.' Kagome mentally told herself, 'You can do this.' Kagome never really liked big crowds, and talking to one big one on a stage just pushed her limits, but she was going to do it anyways. Too late to chicken out now. Kagome watched as Sango led her group of nine away and she walked on to the stage, holding the folded piece of paper in her hands. 

Smoothing it out, she started to read it's content after introducing herself. "I am Higurashi Kagome, and I have the following people." Kagome looked down nervously, trying to get her mouth to say the first name.

"Doko Naraku." 'Funny, I've heard that name before...' Kagome thought. She dared herself to look up, and saw a male with extremely long hair and a pale face walk to the corner. He had only looked up for a mere second, but that second stayed imprinted in Kagome's mind. His eyes were piercing, but she didn't know if they even had any color in them, any life. She shook her head of such thoughts and read on. "Katou Nami." She read quieter. A girl who seemed human walked past with long red hair. She stood about a few feet from the other student, not really looking up.

"Shimizu Midori?" A nice looking girl with long bluish black hair, and deep emerald eyes. She looked up, and smiled at Kagome, making her feel a whole lot better. "Suzuki Selena?" Kagome had more courage now, and saw another girl with blue hair walking past her, also giving Kagome a reassuring smile.

The next names stopped Kagome. 'That's right, I have the Takahashi brothers...I guess that's okay...'

"Takahashi Inuyasha and Takahashi Sesshoumaru." Two males said nothing, and they were over with the rest of the group, making no sound. The students began to yawn, and some whispered because they were bored.

"Umari Kari." Another girl that was human. She had pretty short auburn hair, and aqua eyes. "Umm...Wolf...Kouga?" 'That's right, Kouga is with me too.'

"Yamashita Sakura?" And the last member of their group stood up after leaning on the side. She was human, and had medium length hair that was tied up into a loose bun and she was blonde. Kagome thanked everyone, and walked off stage, heading to greet her group.

* * *

"Damn we got Kouga, and even Sesshoumaru's here." Inuyasha grumbled. He looked up to see Kagome coming to them, almost thinking it was Kikyou once again. 'I have to start getting use to this.' He thought. She walked very slowly, and he sensed her nervousness. She looked up, again meeting his eyes. 

"Well, this way everyone." And Kagome pushed open the cerulean double doors of the gym, motioning for everyone to follow her.

* * *

"And this," Kagome said, pointing towards a single door, "is the arts and drama room. Inside, you can sign up for dancing, singing, instrumental, and much more. It looks small from out here, but it's huge inside. It's almost as big as our gym itself." Some of the students pushed to see inside through the tiny window in the door. 

"Wow it is big." Midori Shimizu said, "It's bigger than the one at Myouga high which is like ten times smaller!"

"At Myouga high, nobody was really interested in arts anyway, so they never bothered." Selena Suzuki corrected.

"That's because no one had the guts to suggest they get a bigger arts room." Naraku simply said. He had been silent for most of the tour, except the occasional grunts and smirks he gave.

"Well now I can practise my dancing!" Kari Umarai exclaimed, all starry-eyed. "I'm starting to like this school!"

"Some of the members of the group gave her and odd glance, and mumbled something that Kagome couldn't really hear.

"Well, lets get a move on."

Inuyasha was taking occasional glances in the window of the arts and drama room. 'Wow, this school has many things ours doesn't. Here, they support everything equally, while at Myouga high, they supported sports the most.' He was still thinking to himself when Kouga interrupted.

"Kagome, do you dance or sing?" he just had to ask that.

"Well, I uh...yeah. Anyways...this is the Self defense room. Here, we believe that students should learn to defend themselves in combat with others, so we are fully prepared for certain things in life. It's really helpful because it teaches you to do all these things that you never knew you could possibly do, and we grow in strength."

'Well, finally found something that takes my interest.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"How do we take part?" Both Kouga and Inuyasha exclaimed eagerly, then growled at eachother.

"Don't tell me dog face you plan on taking this class! It's really meant for guys like me who are worthy. You aren't worthy for anything. Actually a piece of trash is worth more than you!"

"Maybe you shouldn't take it! You would probably go home crying for your mom in the first minute!"

"I would not do that!"

"You're right. In the first ten seconds is a better estimate!"

"All right! Break it up! The last thing I need is a fight between two immature guys who can't even control their temper!"

They stared at her. Kagome sighed and turned around, "Alright, this is the last room we are seeing today. Then you guys can all go home." Kagome and the group walked down the long hallway for what seemed like a very long moment before they stopped in front of a single door. On that door were shining gold letters that read, 'Spiritual'.

"This is the spiritual room. You demons cannot enter, and even if you tried, there is a very strong barrier protecting this room. This barrier has been here a long time. We believe it was placed here when the school was finished being built. Nobody has ever been able to break the barrier, and no demon has ever gone through. If you are able to enter, you would be in a room of purity, and your powers would be enhanced by just a bit."

"Who can enter the room?" Some of the girls asked.

"Only people who have spiritual powers can enter, like monks, priests, and priestesses."

"Like there are going to have monks and priests still running around the area." Inuyasha stated.

"What I mean," Kagome started, annoyed, "was that anyone who even had a drop of Miko blood in them, or if they have gained their spiritual powers from their parents, or grand parents, then you are able to enter."

"Have you ever seen the inside?" Kouga asked, curiously.

"No. I never bothered. I mean, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even be able to enter anyways." Kagome was about to announce the end of the tour when Inuyasha blurted out, "You never know until you try."

Kagome looked at him, and shook her head. "Ok guys, end of the tour, you can all go home now.

A few cheers were heard as Kagome trotted away. 'Thanks a lot Inuyasha, Now I have this feeling of wanting to enter that room! Well I'm going to resist all temptation...' Kagome's walk slowed down until seconds later she stopped. Glancing behind her, Kagome's feet started to disobey her directions and before she knew it, she was back in front of the very same door.

The letters gleamed in the sunlight because of the very wide windows. Kagome's hand started to slowly reach for the knob when...

"Kagome!" Guess who it was...

'Hojo.' Kagome thought. 'Wait, WHA? Hojo? What the hell...oh...' Kagome realized he must have also been chosen to guide the students.

"If you are finished here, wanna go grab a soda?"

And for some reason later, they ended up at Kaede's together. Oh Joy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway.

* * *

**

Note – Please ignore any spelling or grammer mistakes! I will also try to update at least once a week if not more. Make sure you review!

Remember, '' is thinking and "" is talking. If summaries suck, then I'm sorry!

* * *

I have most of my story laid out It should have about 46 chapters I guess...or longer P It will get more exciting as the story goes on, I promise!

To my few reveiewers, here is your update. Sorry it took a while, but my cmputer had bug problems, so I'll make it up to you all by posting a chapter tomorrow also along with one the day after!

If chapters are short, then I'm extremely sorry!  
On with the story!

* * *

**Burned Rivalry**

Chapter Summary – Souta and Kohaku are at summer school, much to their disappointment. While walking home, Kagome almost gets hit by a truck until something odd happens. Does Kagome suddenly have unknown powers?

* * *

**Chapter 5 –Sibling Troubles**

"Hey! Souta!" a young third grader dashed across the school lawn, trying to catch up to his best bud. It has been less than one month since the Midoriko school tour, and now it was the beginning of July.

"Kohaku! The project we were assigned is tough eh?" Souta sighed and held out his project paper in front of him. "I mean, she told us to think of a situation, and put ourselves in the main character's shoes! It's hard!"

They had just been assigned a twenty page story by their summer school teacher. The idea was to write a story based on a real life situation, and then put yourself in the main character's place.

Kohaku stared at his friend. "It isn't that hard. You just gotta think of something, then write about it!"

Souta stuffed the piece of paper in his bag. "Easy for you. I bet you already have a topic to write about!"

"Uh...well...not really..." Kohaku chuckled nervously.

"Yah, you lecture me. This is the stupidest way to spend our summer vacation isn't it? Going to summer school..."

"Yeah well, at least she gave us a few months right? So it would be due by the time we are back in school!"

"Yeah, you forgot the fact that it is a twenty page essay! Anyways, our last day of summer school is tomorrow!"

"Awesome! No more school!"

"For now..."

* * *

"Inuyasha!" cried a kid voice.

"What! Can't you see I'm busy?" Inuyasha was playing a video game called, 'Feudal Era Combat' and he was sort of winning. Sort of.

Ok, maybe he was losing, but what's stopping him? He won't quit until he actually dies abouta bunch oftimes.

Right now, he's on his seventh death.

"Inuyasha! I'm bored!" The read headed kid jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder, trying to see what he was doing. "And how is that work?"

"Leave me alone you pest!" Inuyasha knocked the kid off his shoulder onto his bed, and resumed to his game. He was on his eighth death.

"There is nothing to do here! Can't you take me outside to the park? I'm BORED!" he rolled around on Inuyasha's bed, fiddling with loose items that no longer had a home.

"Look Shippou, why can't you get Sesshoumaru or something?" Inuyasha was now on his ninth death. "Come on you stupid damn thing! DIE ALREADY!"

Tenth death.

Boy he must really suck.

Dies pretty quickly.

"You know, you could do this..." Shippou bounced in front of Inuyasha, and started to press random keys. In minutes, the computer screen lit up.

"YOU MAY NOW ACCESS THE NEXT LEVEL – THE SHRINE OF SEALS, LEVEL TWO"

"Wha? – How did you do that?" Inuyasha scratched his head, and stared at the screen in front of him. 'Beaten by a little kid.'

"Now will you take me to the park?" Shippou begged, pulling on Inuyasha's pants."

"Alright! Just shut up and we'll go!"

"Yay!"

* * *

"Wanna stop by the park?" Souta asked, "There's nothing to do at home anyway, so let's have a little fun."

"Sure!" Kohaku exclaimed. "Race ya!"

There were only a few kids at the park. It was scorching hot, and noon, so nobody wanted to really be outside. Kohaku and Souta dashed for the remaining two swings, dropping their bags on the side. "Let's see who can swing higher!" Kohaku yelled.

"I want to go on the swings!" Shippou shouted happily. They reached the park, and Shippou dashed straight for the swing sets.

"No Shippou! Don't! You might get hit by..." too late...Shippou was almost there. Inuyasha dashed to save Shippou from the swingers on the swing.

"Hey Mister! Watch out!"

-bonk-

"What the hell did you do that for kid?" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, where the kid had kicked him by accident.

"I said sorry!" He continued to swing, but more cautious this time.

"I want to go on Inuyasha! But the swigs are full!"

"Then you are just gonna have to wait your turn Shippou." Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat down on the grass, closing his eyes.

Souta and Kohaku swung, and glanced at the wining red headed kid. He was demon, they knew that, because of his puffy tail.

"Here." Souta jumped off his swing, and gave it to the kid. "You can have it, we were leaving anyway."

"Thanks!" and Shippou hopped onto the swing.

* * *

The annoying rings of the telephone woke Kagome up. Even though it was only the afternoon, Kagome had decided to take a nap after cleaning the entire house. Yes, the entire house. Souta should have helped, but he wasn't home.

'I wonder where he is, that little brat...' Kagome wondered as she picked up the ringing phone.

"He...Hello?" Kagome yawned.

"Hey, wanna go do something? I'm so bored here." It was Sango's voice.

"Yeah same here!" Ayame joined in their three way call.

"Sure, just let me get dressed, where should we meet?"

"Park?" Sango asked.

"Sure." Both Kagome and Ayame agreed.

They said their goodbyes and Kagome hung up. 'What to wear?' she thought.

Looking in her closet, she found many clothes. 'It must really be hot outside, so I'll wear this.' Kagome pulled out an outfit, and started to dress.

Her shirt was a pale yellow, and the sleeves had slits in them. The bottom of the shirt had a floral pattern embroidered in it, and it was white. Kagome wore a orange skirt that reached above her knees. She slipped on some beige sandals, and grabbed her sunglasses, and trotted out the door into the hot sun.

Minutes later, she spotted Sango and Ayame headed towards the park also. Ayame was in a nice bright white skirt with a bright sky blue top that had a turtleneck and was sleeveless. She had her hair up in pigtails as always. Sango was walking beside her. She was wearing black Capri pants and a blood red tank top. They both failed to notice Kagome across the street since they were deeply absorbed in their conversation.

"Ayame! Sango!" Kagome walked across the street happily.

Sango turned around and spotted Kagome right away. Ayame followed her gaze, and they were waving happily. "Kago –"

"KAGOME WATCH OUT!" Sango suddenly yelled.

She stopped in the middle of the road, unaware of what Sango was talking about. She followed Sango's finger, and saw that there was a huge delivery truck coming straight for her. It was only a few metres away. Time seemed to slow down. Kagome was too stunned on the spot to move, or take action in saving herself. She could slowly hear Sango scream and Ayame gasping. Reality didn't exist anymore, it was just Kagome, and her doom.

By instinct, Kagome faced the truck. Her bright outfit was blown by the wind. The truck's horn beeped, and the driver even attempted to brake, but it couldn't stop in time. Dust flew everywhere because of the dry season. Screeches were heard, and many screams. She attempted to yell, but her voice would not work.

Sango took immediate action. She began to run towards Kagome, in attempt to save her. Just when she was inches away, everything seemed to happen in a blink of an eye. Sango back away quickly and watched in confusion.

Kagome held an arm over her head, and for some reason, she held an arm out, her palm faced the truck as if she could just stop it with her strength. She shut her eyes, waiting for the impact of the truck to collide with her frail body.

She heard an explosion.

Kagome was blown off her feet onto the sidewalk where Sango and Ayame were. Did she dare open her eyes?

"Kagome! Speak to us! Are you alright?"

Kagome pried open her eyes, only to meet the ones of her worried friends. Checking herself quickly over, she noticed there was only a scratch on her left arm from falling on the sidewalk. Other than that, she was completely fine.

"Wha...what happened?"

* * *

Shippou was swinging joyously while Inuyasha just watched and tuned out from the outside world. He was in his own little world until...

-Boom-

"What was that!" Inuyasha was on his feet in mere seconds, looking around to see if there was anything abnormal. "Shippou, do you sense anything?"

Shippou had stopped swinging and sniffed the air. "I smell...smoke?" he stated inoccently.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and he noticed the smell too. "Something's just happened. It might not be safe here."

"Great discovery Inuyasha, something's just happened eh?" Shippou resumed back to his swinging, amusing himself.

He growled, "Shut up kid! I –" Inuyasha twitched her ears, hearing noises not far from where they were.

"Kagome! Speak to us! Are you alright?" Inuyasha's ears perked up, picking up the calls. 'Kagome? Isn't that...' and before he had time to finish his thought, he dashed off in that direction while calling out, "Shippou! Stay there! I'll be back!"

The noise seemed to be coming from near the road. 'I wonder what the hell just happened.'

He spotted two, no three figures on the side. He recognized all three. Kagome was lying on the sidewalk, looking totally clueless, while her two friends were making sure she was okay.

"Hey, uh..." now that he thought of it, it seemed pretty awkward to just come up to three strangers who he only knew the names of and ask, 'Are you okay? Can you tell me what just happened?' considering it was none of his business really.

"Umm...are you guys okay? I heard something like an explosion from this direction. Just wondering, I mean, not like I care or anything..." 'God, that sounded pretty dumb.'

"Actually, we aren't even sure ourselves." The one named Ayame scratched her head. "One minute Kagome was walking across the street, the next minute she was flying across the air and a truck that had almost hit her went flying and exploded.

"Do you have a phone? We need to call for help since the driver of that truck seems to be stuck, but he looks okay." Sango helped Kagome up, and Kagome brushed all dust and dirt off herself.

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha pulled out his cell, and started to dial, then speak. "They are on their way," he said.

"Sis! What happened here?" the same boy Inuyasha saw ran up to Kagome and tugged her hand. His friend followed right behind him. "You look tired. And why is there a beat up truck over there?"

"I don't know Souta, but I think we better go home." Kagome reached out and took Souta's hand gently. "I'm pretty tired, like my energy's been drained or something."

"Wow! And we weren't here to see this!" Kohaku shaded his eyes from the sun with his hand and tried to see through the dust still lingering in the air.

"Kohaku!" Sango scolded.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I don't remember anything." Kagome stated firmly. Souta noticed that Kagome really was tired. Her pale yellow shirt was now a brownish color from colliding with the dusty sidewalk, and her skirt was torn just a bit on the side. Her once neat raven black hair was all messed up like she had just been in a tornado.

"Can you remember anything?" Inuyasha was persistent. He wasn't going to give up yet.

"I said I DON"T KNOW!" Kagome got annoyed and firmly gripped Souta's hand. "All I know is that I was crossing the street and then some truck comes right at me, then BOOM!" She made a gesture using her other hand.

"How the hell is that 'not knowing' if you just told me what you knew?"

"Okay, maybe the only thing I know is what I've just experienced! But that's it! What else do you want from me!"

"Why would you have anything that I want?"

"That's beside the point! The point is I almost got run over by a freaking truck!"

"Is that really the point here? And haven't you ever heard of looking both ways!"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You were implying it!"

"OKAY! Kagome, let's get you home. And you," Sango pointed towards Inuyasha, "thanks for your help, if you did help, but no thanks, we don't want your help." Sango grabbed Kohaku's hand and motioned to Ayame, "Let's go."

He just stood there. 'Beaten by a little kid in a video game, took him to the park and got kicked in the head by another kid who happens to be Higurashi's brother. Heard an explosion, went to see what happened, got into a fight with the victim who happens to beHigurashi herself,then left behind.' Inuyasha collapsed on the sidewalk. All of this action made him confused, frustrated, and hungry.

'Ramen...' he thought

And Inuyasha was gone.

Meanwhile...

"I wonder when Inuyasha's going to be back. It's been a long time..." Shippou said to himself, slowly swinging. He glanced up at the slowly darkening sky. "I hope he comes back soon!" Shippou was worried. He was afraid of the dark.

Wonder who's going to rescue him?

* * *

Only three reviews for four chapters! Sad...-sniff-  
R&R people!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway.

* * *

**

Note – Please ignore any spelling or grammer mistakes! I will also try to update at least once a week if not more. Make sure you review!

Remember, '' is thinking and "" is talking. If summaries suck, then I'm sorry!

Thanks to those that reviewed!

* * *

**Burned Rivalry**

Chapter Summary – Before you know it, summers over, and schools only a day away. Students are trying to get ready...well...most of them anyways.

* * *

**Chapter 6 –A Day Away**

"I can't believe school is tomorrow!" Kagome rushed through the house, trying to find lost items that she thought would be needed for the very next day.

"Has anyone seen my brush? You know, that pretty light blue one with the flowers?" Kagome was half dressed already. It was nine in the morning, and everyone was running around.

"Try checking in the hallway dear!" Her mom called out from the kitchen "Also, I left your school uniform on your bed!"

"Thanks mom!" Kagome attempted on her way to the hallway to put on her socks. She was dressed casually that day so she, Sango, and Ayame could all for shopping for necessities. She had on some jeans, and her shirt was a simple tee that was light green in color. On her t-shirt were the words: Warning, I have an attitude. And on the back on her shirt it read: And I know how to use it. The words were gold in color with a black outlining.

"Okay, I have my books, my pens, pencils, erasers..." Kagome dug through her bright yellow bag, checking off everything. "School uniform, mirror, brush..." She placed her light blue brush inside with everything else. "Binders, paper, lunch money, uh..."

"Hey Kagome! I found your...uh...whatever this is!" Souta barged into her room and handed her a small pink case that had 'Kagome' elegantly written on the top.

"That's what I was missing!" Kagome exclaimed and grabbed the case out of Souta's hand, stuffing it into her already bulging bag. The case was a makeup case and was from her mom for her eighteenth birthday. She didn't really use it alot, but she brought it with her anyway.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late to meet Sango!" She glanced at her watch and grabbed her sneakers. Bye Souta! Grandpa! Mom! Buuyo!" she dashed outside, the door closing with a click.

"She's very energetic." Kagome's mom stated while drinking her tea at the kitchen table.

* * *

"Ugh, school." 

"Aren't you going to pack Inuyasha?"

"No."

"And why not?" Inutashio peeked into Inuyasha's room. He was currently playing with his gameboy.

"Cuz,"

"You should get ready for school tomorrow Inuyasha. First day is always frantic, and it's a new school too!"

"Uh-huh..."

"Anytime now would be good."

"Whatever..."

"Get off your lazy ass Inuyasha!"

"Make me."

"Remember what we talked about."

"Uh..." 'Hmm...what DID we talk about? Feh, whatever...'

"So if you want your daily food, you better pack, or no breakfast, lunch, or dinner!"

"How about a snack?"

Inutashio stared at his son. 'Okay, well he's gonna get it now...'

"Have it your way Inuyasha. Just don't expect to see the outside world anytime soon. The windows are bolted shut and bullet proof, and this door is made of the strongest material that I could get. You won't be able to escape until you listen to what I have to say."

"What are you saying? That you are gonna lock your own son in here?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I still will have contact with the outside world you know."

"No you don't. You left your cell phone in the kitchen, your computer I took the liberty of disconnecting, and your Television doesn't even work."

"But I still have this to entertain me!" Inuyasha waved his gameboy in the air.

"But you do know those things have limited power? So you can't recharge it without this." Inutashio waved a chord in the air. Inuyasha looked at his gameboy. It had a flashing light signaling the power was low and needed recharging.

He looked around his room. Nothing else but his bed, and a few books for school.

"Goodbye Inuyasha. I'll be up in about eight hours to see how you are doing in here." And the door was shut. Inuyasha heard a small click, and knew he had no escape.

"YOU CRAZY OLD MAN! LET ME OUT!" little did Inuyasha know, the walls were also soundproof.

* * *

"Summer vacation seemed so...so short. Like it only lasted a day or so." Sango, Kagome, and Ayame were walking down the mall, glancing in every now and then in the stores windows. 

"I know what you mean." Kagome looked inside a shoe store, and then went on to the jewelry store.

"And tomorrow, we start as Seniors at Midoriko High! And Myouga students are going to be there!" Ayame said in glee, bouncing up and down.

"Wouldn't the school hallways be clogged? We had enough trouble trying to get out when summer vacation started!"

"Well, they should have thought of that." The girls stopped and looked at eachother.

"Or have they?"

"What if we are late for class? I've never been late in my life!" Kagome exclaimed. She was a perfect attendance student. Being late freaked her out.

"They better have taken care of that problem. I want to get to my defense classes on time." Sango like to take defense, but she didn't learn in that class, she actually taught the class. No wonder everyone feared her so.

"We'll just have to find out."

"Well on the bright side, we'll get to see those cute guys!" Ayame smiled, not noticing Sango's and Kagome's face go from happy to angry.

"That idiot? He dares insult me when I was almost in an accident!"

"And that creep! He tries to...ah!" Sango looked like she was having a spazz attack right now, and Kagome looked like she was about to choke someone.

'Just back away slowly Ayame, and you won't get hurt.' Ayame thought.

"That stupid HOUSHI!"

-Flashback-

"And this is the defense room." A bored Sango said. A few students in her group yawned.

Except Miroku.

"Do you take this class?"

Sango looked at him. 'Why must he ask me that every time we visit a new room?'

"Uh...yeah, I do take this class." 'unless...'

"Are you planning to be in those classes?" Sango asked curiously, narrowing her eyes. 'Please say no, please say no!'

"Uh...no?" Miroku said as convincingly as possible.

Sango didn't notice Miroku's nervous expression. All that mattered was that he said 'no'.

"Anyways, in this room, we do defense. People who take this class have to have inner strength, like believing you can do it and not give up easily. Those who fall behind will get kicked out."

"Sounds like a class for me." Miroku mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Miroku chuckled nervously and then he noticed that what Sango was wearing looked really good on her. 'No! Must, resist, temptation...'

"GAH! YOU PERVERT!" Sango slapped him extremely hard across his face. 'Did he just, grope me!'

"Accident?"

"You will BE in an ACCIDENT if you ever dare do that again! If you even THINK that, then you will be DEAD before YOU KNOW it!" there was a burning red handprint on Miroku's face.

The students in the group were really used to Miroku's actions, an were not surprised. They yawned again.

"Anyway, this is the spiritual room." Sango glared at Miroku, knowing what question was going to come next. She was about to answer 'NO! I don't take this class!' but Sango had an idea.

"I take this class." Sango said nicely to Miroku. He looked at her confused, then gave her one of his dashing smiles.

Sango then signaled the end of the tour, and went on her way.

Well, not before...

SLAP!

"What do the words 'DON"T TOUCH ME' mean to you!"

-End Flashback-

"If he ever dares to come near me, I SWEAR that I will beat him to a pulp them feed him to vicious animals and then I will beat him up some more!"

* * *

"Must...get...out of...here!" Inuyasha had already packed his school bag with everything he needed. It took only about an hour, and he then spent the next hour playing with what was left of his gameboy. When the power had run out, he just sat there for what seemed like ages (But only about ten minutes.) Now, with six more hours to go, Inuyasha was slowly losing his sanity. 

He looked around the empty room for anything that might get him out of there.

'Computer is dead, T.V is dead, cell is in kitchen...' he scanned through the list of things that might help him. 'Books are useless if they only talk about osmosis...' something on the top of his shelf caught his eye. It was a black, plastic imitation of a cell phone. A 'Walkie Talkie'. It ranged only mile, but it was worth a shot. Inuyasha stood up to reach for it, and pressed the 'on' button.

'Miroku better have the other end! I knew these things would come in handy one day!'

Inuyasha poked the on button one again with his claw. 'Damn, how do you work these things?' Checking the battery component, what he saw made him furious.

No batteries.

He began searching around the room for any loose batteries. He needed two for the thing to work.

He looked at his alarm clock. 'Perfect.' Grabbing the poor clock, he yanked the two AA batteries out and placed them inside the plastic toy.

"MIROKU! HELP ME!" were the first words he shouted. "I'M TRAPPED IN MY OWN ROOM BY MY OWN FATHER! SAVE ME BEFORE I GO INSANE!"

No response.

"Miroku? ANSWER ME YOU IDIOT!"

Still no response. Not even static was heard.

It was probably too late to save his sanity anyway.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had just finished packing everything for school. "Wonder what I should do with my time now." He stretched and looked around his room. The room was a navy blue with black and yellow decoration. Sesshoumaru's room was very neat and tidy which was odd for a teenager his age. He collapsed onto his bed, and then sprung back up, rubbing his back. 'What the hell?' 

There was a lump under his bed sheets. Quickly tearing the bed sheets off, he saw a small plastic figure. There was a blinking red light on the side.

'What's this? Must be one of Inuyasha's little toys.' Curiosity got the better of him as he punched the 'on' button.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME!"

'Sounds like Inuyasha.'

"MIROKU! WHY WON"T YOU PICK UP!"

"I hate to tell you Inuyasha, but I'm not Miroku."

"What the – SESSHOUMARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS? MIROKU'S SUPPOSE TO HAVE IT!"

"I think he left it in my room while he was snooping around in here earlier this week."

"Snooping...around?" Inuyasha tried to recall the memory. "Uh...uh oh."

-Flashback-

"Inuyasha, does Sesshoumaru have a girlfriend?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Where the hell did that question come from?" Inuyasha furiously pressed the buttons on the controller he was holding. They were playing video games currently.

I don't really have to tell you whose losing, do I?

"Well I thought, that Sesshoumaru's too high and mighty for a girl that would be worthy of him. So if he does have a girlfriend, wouldn't she be drop dead gorgeous?" Miroku lazily pressed a few buttons on his game controller.

"How would I know if he has a girlfriend or not. He is too concerned about his reputation to tell me anyway."

'GAME OVER.'

"Dammit! Beaten by a letch!" He threw his game controller at the ground and lay on the floor.

"Don't you want to know?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. Images invaded his mind. One was a disturbing picture (to Inuyasha it was disturbing) of Sesshoumaru making out with some demon girl.

"Hell no!'

"Well I do! Go get the walkie talkie and I'll go investigate. I'll inform you of what I find."

"No...wait!"

Zoom!

"I don't have any batteries in mine!"

Miroku was then in Sesshoumaru's room. He opened drawers and messed through them. He opened closets, and yanked out all the clothes. He looked under the bed, raided through shelves, looked inside shoeboxes and tried to find any evidence of pictures.

None.

"I can't find anything Inuyasha, but I'm not giving up!"

No response.

"Damn Inuyasha! You didn't put the batteries in did you!" Miroku set down his plastic device and ran through the room again, looking everywhere twice.

Just then, he heard footsteps. 'What if it's Sesshoumaru? I can't escape through the door, or he will see me! And I can't hide in the closet since he will sniff me out right away!' Miroku saw an open window and did the first thing that came to mind.

'Ready set...' "AHH!"

Splat.

Ok, maybe not 'splat' but he landed in the Takahashi's garden though.

Sesshoumaru came in just then. "WHAT THE – INUYASHA!" He sniffed the room for his brother's scent, but instead, came across the familiar smell of...

Miroku.

Oh, he was so dead.

And in the corner of his eye, a plastic black object gleamed in the light.

-End Flashback.-

"Yeah...about that..." 'Stupid Miroku! Didn't he ever come across the idea that maybe Seshoumaru didn't HAVE a girlfriend?

"Well you can tell Miroku that the next time I see him, he is dead."

"Okay, but can you get me out of my room first? Dad locked me in."

"How do I benefit out of this?"

"Uh...my gameboy?"

"I have my own."

"You have a gameboy?" Inuyasha couldn't imagine his own brother playing with a gameboy.

"Well...yeah. So what?"

"I always thought you were the guy who didn't associate with these things."

"You know what Inuyasha. You deserve to be locked up in there!"

"Hey no! PLEASE! Let me out! I'm starving!"

"Deal with it you weakling!"

"No wait!"

-click-

* * *

"Now that I think of it, being with the Myouga students wouldn't be that bad." 

"Ayame, that is so like you. We should really be focusing on proving who is better at this war." Sango fidgeted with her bracelet while on Kagome's bed.

"I agree with Sango! Jerks like Inuyasha and Miroku come from Myouga high! We can't let them treat us like crap!"

"We should plan out the things we could do to these guys." Sango grinned evilly and grabbed the nearest sheet of paper and a pen.

"Wow, we sound like evil kids." Kagome said.

"Yeah, we do. But this is going to be a beautiful start for world war three."

"And a heck of a fun year too!"

"Let's make this year one to remember!"

* * *

How was it? Weird? Stupid? Let me know by reviewing )  
Next Chapter - Chapter 7: **First Day of Hell  
**  
Expect it tomorrow! It's to make up for the late update. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway.

* * *

**

Note – Please ignore any spelling or grammer mistakes! I will also try to update at least once a week if not more. Make sure you review!

Remember, '' is thinking and "" is talking. If summaries suck, then I'm sorry!

Here is the update . Next one will be on Wednesday, so expect it then! Not a long wait.

* * *

**Burned Rivalry**

Chapter Summary – It's the first day of school, what could go wrong? Yet, Kagome finds out something she never would have believed.

* * *

**Chapter 7 –First Day of Hell**

"Welcome new students of Myouga! And welcome back the students of Midoriko! It's nice to have these two wonderful schools together at last!" The principle smiled as best as he could.

"You think that his face would crack after smiling so much!" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Or freeze that way!" Kagome whispered back.

"There are new rules that have been added to our system, and we ask all of you to listen carefully. Basic school rules that you already are aware of in most schools stay the same. That means breaking those rules, you will get the same result. The school uniform policy has now been changed though because we feel students should dress how they like more often. It is only required that you wear your school uniform on normal school days. You do not have to wear the uniform, if you do not want to, on days before holidays and special occasions, special school days, on Fridays, and whenever stated. Other than those days, you are required to wear a uniform."

The students were already half asleep. Who really cared about the damn rules? They were only made to be broken, right?

-An hour later-

"If you have any questions, please see the staff. Thank you and have a nice year."

The students piled out of the gym and wandered everywhere looking for their classes that period.

"Finally! I thought he would never shut up!" Sango pulled out her schedule. "What do you guys have next?"

"Science." Kagome yawned. "Then I have uh...gym."

"I have English, then gym also." Ayame and Kagome looked at Sango. "You?"

"I have my defense class, then gym also. I'll meet you guys there."

"Sure Sango." And the threesome headed off to their separate classes.  
-  
'Oh how I miss this class. It's the only place they would allow me to beat people up.' Sango turned the knob of her defense classroom, and stepped in. Looking around, she recognized a few faces, and a few she was unfamiliar with, but one particular face caught her eye.

Houshi Miroku.

'I knew I would see him sooner or later.' Sango sighed and walked in. Most of the students were just chatting, totally unaware of Sango, their teacher. How Sango become the defense teacher, that day she would never forget. The previous teacher had retired about two years ago and he couldn't find a new instructor for the class. If nobody could teach the class, it would have to be shut down, and Sango never wanted that, so she had somehow persuaded the guy to give her the job. It was her past time, and the only class she actually enjoyed. The art of defense was in her blood, and had been passed down generation to generation.

She was also the best in the country in was rumored.

"Hey Sango! Nice to see you also taking this class!" Miroku waved and motioned her to sit down, which Sango didn't because she was smartening up to his ways.

"Gee...Nice to see you too..." Sango said sarcastically,"And in this class, I am Ms. Taijiya, not Sango. You got that?"

"Why can't I call you Sango?"

"Because I don't want you to and because..." Sango didn't finish explaining that she was the teacher of the class until the bell rang.

"Because?" Miroku asked.

Sango sighed. 'He will find out anyway."

"Okay! Class, listen up! I need to take attendance first, so please quiet down." Sango held out a clip board and started to call out names.

When Miroku's name came up, he yelled out 'Right Here!' which caught the attention of many.

"Uh yeah...umm...Takahashi Inuyasha?"

"Feh, here."

'This is going to be a very interesting class indeed.'

* * *

"You may now get into partners and start the experiment."

Kagome looked around. 'Who could I be with?' quickly, the students paired themselves up and started already working. Kagome felt left out since she couldn't find anyone to partner up with.

"Hey, Kagome! Wanna be my partner?" a male voice asked. She felt a tap on her shoulder and faced the guy.

"Kouga? Didn't know you were in this class. And yeah, sure!"

They gathered their equipment and Kagome tied her hair up. "Do you know what the teacher meant up there when she was explaining to us the procedure?" Kouga asked.

"Uh huh. You just have to pour the right fluid in at the right time to produce the result."

'She's smart too.' Kouga thought. "Which goes in first?"

"Well, the whole point here is to test us on what materials we are using. She gave us the procedure, and if we do it right, we examine the result and look it up. After that, we find out what the materials are by using the book, and then..."

-Boom-

"I think we did this wrong." A male said who was sitting not far from Kagome.

"Well duh!" There was yellowish smoke coming out of their test tube, and the explosive caused the duo to cough a bit.

"Yeah, let's not end up like them." Kouga stated, pointing back. "Those two are Hakaku and Ginta. They are some guys that hang around me, so ignore them."

"Yep. Okay, let's start with substance number one, pour the fluid in and then combine with substance number two. Then stir for a minute and combine with substance five."

"Gotcha."

-Boom-

"Kouga! That's substance number three! Not two!"

"It isn't my fault that the three looks like a two!"

Kagome sighed. 'Do we dare try again?'

* * *

"In this class, you learn about defense. The things I teach you should be used for that purpose only, and not for physical combat." Sango's class listened intently. "If anyone does, they will automatically get kicked out of this class and lose the credit, and also the incident will be reported."

Sango took out her binder, and flipped through the pages. "We will first learn how to stay calm in all situations. Panicking does not help, even if you can't help it. You have to learn to control yourself, and not panic because when you do, you think about negatives, and that will not help you get out of tight situations where you are required to think of a solution positively." Sango read right out of her book. She looked up to face the class. 'Well, let's start somewhere...I wonder how I should test this.'

The class nodded. Suddenly, they saw Sango take out a knife from a secret place in her sleeve. She zipped by and randomly grabbed the first student she could take who was Kari Umarai. Kari screamed, and the students backed away slowly.

Sango tightened her grip around Kari's neck, careful not to choke her, and she had the knife right at her neck.

"Don't struggle Kari. If you do, you knife might slip and your life will end in my hands right at this moment."

Kari stopped struggling, but she trembled and breathed very rapidly, terrified.

"Everyone back off. If not, I will not hesitate to cut her."

"S-Sango?" Miroku dared whisper. 'Who knew that Sango Taijiya was actual...evil?'

"Don't do it Sango!" he gasped.

"What kind of person are you?" Inuyasha asked fiercely. Sesshoumaru stood in the corner and yawned, like he didn't care if the girl died at all.

The students dared to whisper to eachother. What just happened to their teacher? A student who was standing near the fire alarm carefully reached his arm out and pulled. The alarm screeched and the students then began to scream and really panic.

Sango knew this was how they were going to react, and sighed. Even Kari screamed and began to struggle again. Sango let go of Kari and put the knife back in its regular place. She walked over to a small button on the wall and pressed it. The alarm immediately stopped, and the door to the room locked itself. The students began to panic even more, trying to escape and they almost even attempted to go out the window.

'Wow, a bunch of wimps this year.' Sango sighed once again, took out a whistle, and blew it, which caught many's attention and silenced them.

It seemed that only Sesshoumaru knew that it was a test. Everyone else was dumbfounded. "This is exactly what I mean. You can't just panic because your teacher attempts to kill a student. You have to think it through, but quickly, and attempt something that is smart, not running around in circles."

"Y-you mean, this was just a test?" one brave student asked.

"Uh, yeah. You can't think that a teacher here would be allowed to harm her students would she? Anyways, you all reacted like I thought which I'm not impressed of. That means you didn't take to heart what I said." She almost laughed at the confused faces. "And the fire alarm is a fake. It's just there for tests. It's not really connected to the actual system."

Miroku raised his hand, "You mean, you're our teacher!"

Sango stared at him. 'He JUST figured that out?' She sighed and opened the door to let the students out for their next class.

"Miroku, go to your next class."

* * *

"Gym. Not exactly my favourite subject now." Kagome just finished changing when Sango and Ayame walked in. The girl's gym uniform was either a sweater that had the school's logo on it, a T-shirt that was white with the logo, or a tank top that had a logo on it. They were all white. The bottoms were from the choices of sweat pants that were a navy blue, long shorts that were also navy blue, or shorter shorts that again, was navy blue.

Kagome was currently wearing the T-shirt with the shorts. Her hair was tied up with a white hair band with a few loose hairs in front. She was tying the laces of her new running shoes while Sango and Ayame changed.

"I don't find it that bad." Sango stated, pulling a T-shirt over her body and grabbing some long shorts. "At least we don't have to think as much like we do in Language."

"That's easy for you Sango," Ayame pulled on a tank top and some shorts. "You are good at everything that involves exercise!" She adjusted her bright red hair into tighter pigtails and looked herself over.

"Look, there goes Mr. Ego and Mr. Pervert." Kagome said, peaking outside the change room door.

"What the-?" Sango pulled out some sort of bottle from her locker. "Whipped...cream?"

Kagome and Ayame turned their heads. Indeed, it was a bottle of whipped cream that had been placed in Sango's locker. The question was, who did it and why? Who would bring a whipped cream can to school anyways?

"Let's turn it in to the teacher. I don't want my clothes to be sprayed with this stuff. I don't even like this brand." Sango tossed it over her shoulder to Ayame and closed her locker. "Let's go guys.

They walked out to gym, only to see Inuyasha and Miroku walk out at the same time. Miroku spotted Sango, unfortunately for her, and walked over, followed by Inuyasha.

Sango grimaced and was about to turn around when Miroku greeted her.

Then Inuyasha opened his mouth, "You mean we have to share a gym with you three losers?"

Kagome fumed. "Who are you calling losers you big jerk?" Ayame seemed totally confused, then studied the whipped cream can in her hand.

'Well, might as well make some use of it.' She handed it over to Sango who took it right away and sprayed Miroku in the face before he tried anything on her.

"Gah! Sango! What are you-?" His face was covered in whipped cream before he could finished. Inuyasha started to laugh his head off, pointing at Miroku and almost collapsing on the floor.

"Miroku...!" -laughter- "You finally..." -more laughter- "Got what you..." -gasping for air- "Deserve!"

Kagome grabbed the can from Sango.

'Takahashi, you're next!' She thought. 'This thing is useful! I should bring one to school next time!'

And Kagome pressed the button at the top, sending a stream of whipped cream towards Inuyasha.

The whole gym was then in fits of laughter.

* * *

After the 'whipped cream' incident, everyone resumed back to their activities. The boy's gym teacher had told Inuyasha and Miroku to go clean up, and the can of whipped cream was turned into the girls gym teacher, and they didn't suspect a thing.

"I still wonder who put that stupid can in my locker. But, it did come to use." Sango grabbed a volleyball and served to the other court.

"Atleast you did something with it Taijiya. That means I didn't buy it for nothing." Kagura volleyed the serve right back to Kagome, who was on Sango's team.

"You mean...?" Kagome bumped it back to the other side. "That you placed that can in her locker?"

"Yeah. I mean, if the teacher found out that I did something like that, I would probably get suspended again or get a detention, and I can't exactly afford anymore. You guys did it for me." Kagura missed, and passed the ball to Ayame to serve.

"What! Kagura how could you?" Ayame served to the other side once again.

"That's a very small thing though. Not like the news is going to last for days or anything." Kagome stretched before volleying the ball back to Kagura and her teammates.

"Yeah, but in Myouga High, the Takahashi's have this reputation. Something minor would have many laughing, and I haven't laughed in a while so..."

"Whatever. Let's keep playing guys." Sango grabbed another volleyball and was about to go with her friends to another court, not wanting to talk to Kagura again, when she held them back.

"Wait Taijiya! I need you and your dorky friends to help me with something!"

"Who are you calling dorky you freaking creep!" Ayame was about to proceed in strangling Kagura when Kagome stopped her.

"We will help you only depending on the situation. State the facts, what you want us to do, how to do it, and what we benefit from."

"Don't go all scientific on me Higurashi!" Kagura snapped. "Anyways, I found a way to the system of the school. The problem is, only the janitor and the principal have access there. What we can do, is we can access the hot and cold water pipes and disconnect the hot water system for just five minutes.

"Keep going..." the three girls coaxed.

"Okay, the boys have their showers ten minutes before our next period, but it usually only takes them five. I already have all the Midoriko guys waiting five minutes before they take a shower. During the first five minutes, I need someone to disconnect the hot water system. The guys will then be taking very, very cold showers. After that, the system should be turned back on before we get caught."

"So the point, is to give the guys of Myouga High a fear of the showers because they will always think it's freezing cold or something?"

"But it would also be funny to hear them all scream."

"I see." Sango thought for a moment. "So you want one of us to get the key, then one of us to access the system?"

"Yeah. I want you, Taijiya, to go get the key from the janitor or the principal, whichever you prefer. You then give it to me, and I shall do my work. Higurashi and Mikami, you distract the teachers if they notice anything suspicious."

"I thought you couldn't afford another suspension?"

"They won't catch me. This is actually the only thing I have planned out. The janiter is on his break and won't be back till the next hour, and the teachers won't expect anything."

"Girls! Stop chatting and play!" the teacher, Mrs. Kuro, blew her whistle, which was earsplitting.

"Go Taijiya!" Kagura pushed Sango, which angered her a bit, but knew she had to see this.

'Would love to see the look on Houshi's face.' Sango grinned evilly.

"Uh, Mrs. Kuro? May I quickly go to the washroom?" Sango asked innocently.

"Very well miss Taijiya." And she resumed back to her work on the sidelines. "Come on girls! Put some effort in at least!"

* * *

"I beat you again Wolf!" Kouga growled at Inuyasha's statement.

"Only because you cheated, and you only won by one point! If you hadn't gotten Miroku to bonk me on the head with a basketball, I would have definitely won!"

"Hey! It was an accident Kouga! Inuyasha didn't tell me to do it! The ball has a mind of its own!"

"Look, even if you didn't have a head injury, I still would have beat you!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would you guys PLEASE shut up!" Sesshoumaru pushed them both aside and headed inside the change room.

"Yeah, I need a shower. I smell really bad." Miroku also pushed them aside.

"Doesn't he always anyways?"

Inuyasha and Miroku had cleaned themselves up, but they still smelled funny. Maybe the whipped cream was expired or somthing?

All the Midoriko guys were slowly filing into the room. They all sat on the benches, occasionally glancing at the clock to see if five minutes have passed yet. Accourding to Yukino Kagura, she was going to get the guys of Myouga to take a very, very, cold shower.

"UH...AAHH!" was the first scream in the first minute. "THIS SHOWER IS FREAKIN' COLD DAMMIT!"

"AAHH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL!"

"HAVEN'T THEY HEARD OF HOT WATER?"

The guys of Midoriko laughed their heads off at the other guys outbursts.

"I am SO never taking a shower here again. There is seriously something wrong with this school!" Inuyasha and all the other guys had immediately shut off the water after the first ten seconds and grabbed a towel, all slamming the doors open as the other guys were still laughing.

Inuyasha had proceeded to his locker to put on his normal clothes when he noticed something weird looking also on his locker.

"What the..." He tried pulling it off, but it wouldn't come off. He tried harder, but there was still no progress.

"Oi! Miroku! Who put this on here?" He again tried yanking it off. "'Cuz whoever did is gonna be dead soon!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Inuyasha!" Miroku came over, still shivering and having multiple towels over him to warm himself. He examined the lock on Inuyasha's gym locker and tugged at it.

"I think it's demon proof." Miroku held it firmly in his shaking hand and it started to glow with a blue aura. Of course, all of the demons felt a sudden power coming from that direction and were curious as to what was going on.

"My spiritual powers can't open it either. You are going to have to get someone to crack the combo for you so you can open it. For now, you are stuck with the gym clothes unless you can open it."

"You have spiritual powers?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku sweat dropped. "Just because I am 'odd'," Miroku made quotation marks in the air with his fingers, "Doesn't mean I am just faking I have spiritual powers Inuyasha. How many times do I have to tell you that? I'm a monk!"

"You are more than just 'odd' my friend. Wait, why are you my friend?" Inuyasha stared at the lock and thought for a moment. Miroku just patted his shoulder and went to his own locker.

"Wait, I have to wear these sweaty things to class and the whole day?"

"Uh, yeah. Just make sure you don't kill anyone by standing or sitting hear them. I have to admit, your clothes do smell...a lot. When was the last time you washed your clothes? Last century?"

-Bonk-

Inuyasha growled, "They can't be that bad! I mean, I washed them last month!"

-Silence-

"I suggest you wash them a few more times today Inuyasha. Your clothes I think are even starting to rot."

"Do you want another beating you so-called-monk?"

"N-no! One is enough thank you! Save it for the ladies!"

-Bonk-

"Right now, I have to find who the hell put this lock on my locker!"

"Oh...this is your locker?" A male with neat brown hair came by and asked.

"So...you are the owner of this lock? I demand you take it off right now! I am NOT going around the school in my gym clothes."

"Well, they said my new gym locker would be number 16, which happens to be this one! I even have proof here!" he pulled out a sheet of paper with a number scribbled on it.

Inuyasha grabbed it imediately. His eyes then widened, then narrowed. "Idiot! You read it upsidown! It's not sixteen! It's locker number ninety-one!"

"Well I got a good friend of mine to put the lock on. Must have thought I had two locks..."

"I don't care if you have a hundred locks! I want you to get this thing off!" Inuyasha pointed a claw at him, then at the lock.

He laughed nervously. "Well...you see...I kind of lost the combonation."

Inuyasha growled. 'That's it...prepare to die...'

Miroku butted in before Inuyasha could do any damage. "Kind sir, what would your name be? Maybe then we could straighten this out at the office?"

"Hojo! Yes we should fix this mess...Your friend does indeed need a new set of clothes since he does stink..."

"Okay buddy! Prepare to die!"

And Miroku struggled to keep Inuyasha from doing anything to rash.

Didn't really succeed.

* * *

"God that was funny. The whole school practically heard the guys of Myouga scream!"

"Yup!" Kagome, Sango, and Ayame all started to head to their next class. Ayame had to take a special course for female demons only so she could control her special power – controlling the wind and leaves. She still was unsure of how to exactly control it, but in this world, everyone needed to know how to control their powers somewhat.

Sango's special technique of defending herself is of course, her training to be a demon slayer. Her fast reflexes enable her to dodge almost anything. Her great strength allowed her to wield the heaviest weapons. Her endurance lets her escape very quickly, and her mind always knew the best things to do in a tight situation. Again, it is a gift that just came with her. Her whole family werealways demon slayers, and the deed had been now passed on to her and her brother, Kohaku.

And she was very proud of that title.

Kagome on the other hand, was very unsure of her abilities. Most humans just had to learn had to either wield a sword, a spear, or a bow and arrow. Trying all of those weapons, she felt most comfortable in archery, and found that she had a natural ability in that category. Ever since, she had been practicing, and all her shots were dead on.

Kagome and Sango had a free training period together and decided to head over to the training field. They began to change out of their school uniforms and into more comfortable clothing that was more appropriate for practicing. Sango wore her demon slaying outfit especially made for her. It was mostly black with pinkish armor that matched her eyeshadow. Sango began to equip herself of everything: Her secret knife, her sword at her belt, a poison mask, etc. All she needed was one more thing – her Hiraikotsu, which was stored in her own personal storage room for all her weaponry.

The Hiraikotsu was Sango's main weapon. She had only ever needed to use it a few times in her life, but she still practiced with it like she needed it every day. It was boomerang shaped with cloth wrapped around the ends so she could easily hold it. The boomerang was as big as her, maybe even bigger and weighed a whole lot, though when Sango holds it, it looks as light as a feather. It was made out of a bone of a slain demon long ago, and passed on to Sango.

Kagome was wearing a priestess outfit. Even though she knew she wasn't a priestess (Or so she thinks), for some reason, Kagome felt that it suited her very much. It was given to her by Kikyou, who was an actual priestess herself. She grabbed her bow and arrows and began to follow Sango into the forest that connected with the training field.

Around there were targets for people who did archery, very thick trees that had many cuts on them made by people who wielded swords, and targets made for people who used spears. Kagome and Sango did their regular routine which was Kagome firing an arrow at Sango, and Sango either dodging it or blocking it with her Hiraikotsu. They were always careful not to harm eachother, and this training helped Sango move on her feet more and Kagome's accuracy.

"Tired Sango?" Kagome breathed, totally exhausted. "Because I am!" It had been about half an hour of non-stop training.

"Maybe another few minutes, then we will take a break. I still need to perfect my swing a little." Sango swung her Hiraikotsu at a tree to hit a target and she missed by only a few centimetres. "Dammit, I was closer."

Kagome shrugged and stretched a little. She turned around to aim at another target. Stepping a little farther back, she drew back her arrow until the tension on the string could go no more. She began to feel weak, but deep inside her, something told her to concentrate; concentrate on the target in front of her. It told her to draw her power into the arrow.

"Hit the mark." She whispered, and the arrow went flying and a trail of pink followed its path, which Kagome did not expect.

The surrounded pink glow of the arrow grew brighter, and it almost blinded Kagome. The arrow split the air and hit the mark very accurately. Not only that, but the glow began to grow brighter still. The arrow then begun to sink into the trunk of the tree, and then...

The hole of the arrow split. The tree fell over with a crash, leaving Kagome in the dust, coughing and confused.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, turning around from her practice and seeing nothing but dust. "Kagome!" she shouted again.

"Sango?" Kagome shouted back, jogging over to where she heard her friend's voice.

"What had just happened?"

"My arrow, it...it glowed!" Kagome exclaimed, coughing still.

"It...glowed?" Sango looked at her best friend.

"Yeah...I just shot my arrow, and it glowed a bright pink! Then the tree split in half and then here I am now!"

"Kagome, are you saying you are a priestess?"

"Where did that idea come from?"

"Just asking. I mean, you told me Kikyou was a priestess with miko powers, and I just thought, maybe you are one too? Like, gaining powers from some relative?"

"Yeah...Midoriko herself. Our school is named after a great priestess named Midoriko, who I am related too. But her powers were passed on to Kikyou, not me!"

"It's possible Kagome."

"Probably just a coincidence! Or maybe it wasn't even me!" Kagome breathed in to calm herself. "Besides, demons like Ayame are suppose to be able to sense a Miko's great spiritual power. If Ayame had sensed any in me, she would have told us. She can sense the power in Kikyou, but not me."

"Your right Kagome, maybe someone else did it, and you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe Kikyou is in this same forest now."

"I don't know Sango, but I feel that my strength is really drained right now. I want to go home. I –" Kagome suddenly just fell over, very tired.

"Oh Kagome." Sango began to lift her friend up and started to head over to the nurses office which was located near the area.

* * *

I think this is one of the longest chapters yet! Originally, there was a different idea here, but I changed it and added a little more to fit the plot. Tell me what you think! Don't just read then walk away, share your feelings by reviewing!

**R&R! **

-Luv SacredxHeart (Thanks for the reviews! Even if they are few!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway.

* * *

**

Note – Please ignore any spelling or grammer mistakes!  
Remember, ' ' is thinking and " " is talking. If summaries suck, then I'm sorry!

Note - Thanks for all reviews! That chapter has the most reviews out of all of them! Yes, I will update very soon. I'm not one of those authors that die after a few weeks xP.

**Emily - **I agree, highschool fics do get boring after a while, that's why I want to turn it away from that so people don't get bored. :)  
And yes, I didn't make Sesshoumaru the character that everyone else makes him. I don't know why...but it fits. x)

**Inugirl06, fire angel, Nobody, Punk Rock Miko2, Smiley Gurl 87, and Inulvr89/mioko - **Thanks for your reviews and comments!

Luv y'all. Remember, review! Here is your chapter.

* * *

**Burned Rivalry**

Chapter Summary – Kagome learns another secret about her life, and a secret about an ancient sacred item. Then, Inuyasha and Miroku come up with some sort of revenge, and then...well you just have to read to find out.

* * *

**Chapter 8 –Revenge is Sweet**

"Wha...what happened?" Kagome woke up to a bright light, and the school nurse tending to another student in the other side of the room.

The nurse noticed Kagome's consciousness and finished quickly with the other student.

"I see you are awake Miss Higurashi. You fainted from exhaustion, and kind Miss Taijiya brought you in to my care." The nurse had a very kind face, and she was wearing a white uniform the nurses usually wore in the school. Her hair was orange tinted and long, and her sincere looking eyes were ocean blue. Her expression was concerned.

"Uh...Sango?" The memories then flashed back. Her energy being drained when she shot that arrow, the bright pink light, a tree being knocked over, and Sango rushing over. After that, total blank. 'Sango probably carried me back here.'

"Yes. Now rest a bit, you should regain your strength in a little while. Miss Taijiya told me that you had drained your energy shooting a sacred arrow, is that right?"

"Uh...I'm not sure. I guess so."

"Well, since you shot one, you must have powers the powers of a priestess. Anyhow, you'll be fine. You only missed a period and a half of class, so that isn't much." The nurse checked her temperature just in case, then offered her a piece of food."

Kagome took it hungrily and started to eat. It was a few crackers, a small loaf of bread, and a glass of water. "I don't really know what happened, but my energy is drained. Thank you for the food, I'm starving!" she took a few more bites, then gulped down the water.

"You're welcome." The nurse was heading back to care for the other sick students when Kagome got up and walked to the door slowly and tiredly, but feeling much better than she did before.

"I think I should go now." Kagome looked down at herself and noticed that she was still wearing her priestess outfit.

"You've regained your strength already?" The nurse asked, handing another student a pill.

"Yes. Why?" Kagome started to walk to the door and looked back at the nurse.

"You recover very fast, Most of my patients take about an hour to just recover some of their strength, yet you have only been here half of that time, and you are already fully regenerated?" The nurse then smiled and said, "Pay no mind. You are free to go if you surely do feel fine." And she began to go back to attending to the other student.

'I recovered in half an hour? What's wrong with me?' Kagome thought like it was a bad thing.

* * *

"This will teach them." Inuyasha stuffed a few more pies into an unknown person's locker. The pie's flavor was a mystery, but Inuyasha had stolen it from the cafeteria anyways. They were having a special, selling mystery pies. No one wanted to know what the mystery was. 

Whoever's locker that was, when they opened it, they would be covered in cream, whatever filling was inside the pie, and much more.

"I also stuffed some in all the lockers I can get open." Miroku said, out of breath. "This is a weird idea Inuyasha, but yeah." Miroku was able to use his power to open locks that weren't full proof against his powers, and Inuyasha opened the ones that weren't total demon proof.

"It's a good thing you can use your spiritual powers to open most of these locks. Now let's just sit back and watch." The bell rang and students began to pile out of their classrooms to head to the cafeteria. Some went to discard their binders into their lockers. Then...

"Eww! What the hell!" A girl on the far end of the hallway screamed as she was covered in the goop and cream of the pies in her locker. Everything in there was a total mess, and her uniform was no longer it's original color.

"Aw! Gross!" Another girl screamed. One by one each person opened their lockers to only find sticky pies fall on them and their hair and clothes covered in the substance.

Sango had just come through the hallway and began to open the lock on her own locker. She didn't really pay any mind to the screams and shrieks of the other students of Midoriko because her mind was on Kagome.

Not far off, Miroku and Inuyasha were laughing their heads off. Miroku then spotted Sango and was about to go over and say hi, only to realize something.

'Wait, that's her locker?' Miroku thought, stopping suddenly. 'Oh no! I placed a pie in that one too! Oh god she's gonna hate me forever!' He began to walk quickly over to Sango, which turned into a sprint.

"Hey Miroku! Where are you going?" Inuyasha shouted through laughter. Miroku didn't hear and just focused on his mission – 'Save Sango from hating him forever, and think of him as a hero.'

"Nooo!" he yelled, which got her attention, and the rest of the school population too.

Too late.

She opened it just as she noticed Miroku yelling and barging right at her! "What the-?"

He pushed her out of the way and received the pie straight in his face instead. Sango had been splattered just a little, but Miroku had saved her a long bath.

"Houshi? What the hell did you push me for you baka?" Sango felt a stick substance on her arm and examined it closer, getting suspicious. 'What's this?'

"To save you from the evil pies in your locker."

Well, her question was answered.

"Pies in my locker?" Sango was confused and glanced back at Miroku. "Well...thanks I guess uh..."

"You know you can just call me Miroku."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Sango them placed her books in her locker and closed it. Then, something hit her.

"How DID you know there were pies in my locker?"

"Uh..."

"He placed the pies in your locker." Inuyasha said, passing by and grabbing Miroku. "Come on Miroku; let's go see the reactions of the other Midoriko students!"

"You...you!" Sango's eyes darkened, and her face was flaming red. "How dare you put those mysterious foods in my locker? You can't just do that HOUSHI! Do you even know what's in those- those things!" Sango began to walk slowly over to the scared Miroku and swung her fist but missed because he luckily dodged it and sprinted towards Inuyasha for protection.

"Inuyasha! HELP!" Miroku was running with inhuman speed, but Sango quickly caught up.

You don't want to know what happened after that.

Okay maybe you do.

Miroku faced Sango's wrath, and now of course, he was unconscious. Never had he witnessed a female's wrath that was as powerful as Sango's.

"You had to beat him up so bad Taijiya? I thought you said in our class we cannot use violence to do this sort of stuff." Inuyasha sounded annoyed that he had to carry an unconscious to the nurse's office. "You don't know how heavy this guy is!"

"He got lucky Takahashi, and when he wakes up, remind him where he got his black eye and possibly broken bones, and he will learn how to NOT mess with this Sango Taijiya!"

"You know, that won't stop him. He follows you around like a puppy."

"He's a stalker!" Sango looked down at Miroku and decided to do a little more damage to him. Apparently, he was on the same hate list as Hojo right now.

"I think that's enough abusing for one day, so why don't you –"

"FRIG! WHY THE HELL ARE THERE PIES IN MY DAMN FRIGGIN LOCKER?"

Inuyasha dropped Miroku hard on the ground and covered his ears. "Damn girls can scream loud."

"That's Kagome! You mean you did her locker too?"

"I don't remember anything!" Inuyasha rubbed his ear. "I think I'm beginning to go deaf."

* * *

"I have a feeling on who's behind this." Kagome began to wipe herself off. Her neat school uniform was now covered in cream, and she smelled a little like blueberry and something that was unknown to her. 

"Kagome?" Sango had peaked around the corner, and for some reason, followed by Inuyasha. "You're a mess!" She rushed up to Kagome and offered to help.

Kagome slammed her locker in frustration and turned to face Sango. Her eyes met that of her best friends, then her gaze shifted to the one person she did not exactly want to see at that moment.

"TAKAHASHI? YOU! You..."

"Can you not scream so loudly wench?"

"So you did put the pies in my locker!"

"I didn't say that!"

"I know you did! It's a feeling!"

"How am I suppose to know it's your locker!"

"I don't know! I'm not a physic! What the hell is your problem anyway? Putting pies in people's lockers!"

"Hey, it's rumored you Midoriko students turned off the hot water in the showers! You have any idea how freezing it is to take a shower with nothing but freakin' cold water! Just because I'm demon doesn't mean I can't sense and react to things like that!"

"So you did put the pies in our lockers! Just to get revenge!"

"What? Hey!"

"You two can shut up now! Look Inuyasha..." Sango re-opened Kagome's locker (She didn't lock it yet) and took out a already ruined pie.. "You DESERVE THIS!" and Sango threw the pie right into Inuyasha's face with dead accuracy.

"Why you..." Inuyasha growled, wiping the pie off his own face with his sleeve.

"Don't you have to carry a certain someone to the nurse's office?" Sango reminded, pointing to Miroku, and she and Kagome went off to clean Kagome up.

* * *

After school, all the students were relieved to finally go home. First, the ice-cold shower, then, the pie incident. Then, the small war in the hallways where homework sheets and random scraps of paper were being thrown everywhere. Then, the signs on the bathrooms were switched and students in Myouga began to go into the wrong washrooms. The signs kept switching themselves, and soon, nobody knew which bathroom was which anymore. After that, they all began tripping eachother, there was a huge fight in the hallway before last period, and someone had locked most of the main doors that lead to freedom, forcing everyone to squish through a narrow door in the back to escape. 

"Ugh...get a move on already!" Sango shouted. She, Ayame, and Kagome were almost to the only unlocked door in the school. They pushed a little harder, but with no success.

"Oh god, I forgot my pie covered uniform in my locker along with my science text book!" Kagome panicked. "I need to wash that today so the blueberry stains can come out. I'll see you guys soon!" Kagome started to push in the other direction.

"I'll go with you Kagome! Might as well keep you company and besides, the hallway should clear up by the time we get back here." they both attempted to push through the crowd and were then stopped by Ayame.

"I'm coming too! You can't just leave me here defenseless guys! "

Over to the side stood five people: Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Miroku, and Kikyou.

"Where the hell do you think they are going?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Maybe they know another way out?" Kikyou suggested. She watched curiously as her cousin and new friends went down the corridor.

"Okay, I'm going, I can't stand to wait any longer!" Sesshoumaru grabbed random people by the collar and picked them up, throwing them aside as he tried to get through. After he threw the first five or so people, the rest kind of got out of his way. You know, many people like themselves alive and well.

The rest of the group just stared blankly.

"I'm going to go follow my dear Sango and her lovely friends. Perhaps they do know a way out where it is less crowded. Face it guys, we don't stand a chance against everyone, and there is no use in trying. It's going to take quite a while."

"Miroku might be right. Come on, let's follow the girls." Kouga went off followed by Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Miroku.

Down the hallway, the guys and Kikyou followed the footsteps of the girls. They finally caught up, only to see the three separate.

"Why are they splitting up?"

"I don't know, but let's follow them Inuyasha!" Miroku went to chase after Sango of course, leaving Inuyasha and company to decide on what to do next.

"I'll go after Kagome. She's more worth my time. " Kouga begun down the right hallway, forgetting that Kagome went to the left, not the right.

"Feh, he can go after her all he wants. She's just some stuck up bitch who hates me, so no point there."

Kikyou was confused, "So, we headed down here to see if either Kagome, Sango, or Ayame knew a way out, and the two guys end up chasing after their favorite girl."

"Just like them. Come on, let's go down the other hallway, AWAY from wolf boy." Inuyasha and Kikyou headed down the opposite way.

The hallway was dimly lit, but Inuyasha didn't care since he was part demon. He heard footsteps of what he thought was Ayame's. He noticed a door up ahead and thinking it might be an exit, quickly walked through the door. Since it was so dimly lit, and Inuyasha had walked so quickly, he lost Kikyou within moments. He didn't seem to notice since he then spotted a door up ahead, thinking it may be an exit. Opening the door slowly, he walked in, and looked around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

Suddenly, the wind blew the door shut. Inuyasha now knew it wasn't an exit, but just another classroom. He twisted the door knob open, or at least he tried to, but it wouldn't budge.

"Shit, I'm locked!"

* * *

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame promised to meet back at that spot as soon as they retrieved their forgotten items. Sango and Ayame had forgotten their own science books, and since their lockers were all separate, the split up. When Kagome had gone down the left hallway, she swore that she heard voices and even her own name. Shrugging it off, she proceeded to get her stuff. 

Her pie covered uniform was in a plastic bag. Good thing Kagome always was prepared for things like these and had an extra uniform in her locker. Kagome finished taking out what she needed and closed her locker quietly. She turned to go back down the hallway when she heard a door slam shut.

"Who's there?" She asked quietly. Looking around and seeing nothing, she was about to run down he hallway when she heard a voice.

"Shit I'm locked!"

'That voice sounds familiar...'Kagome thought and went to help who ever got locked in. Now standing in front of a door, she opened it and walked in.

Again, the wind blew it shut.

"H-hello?" she whispered?

A figure in the room turned his head around to see who was also in the room with him.

"Oh, just what I need...It's you." He said walking up to her, his silver hair gleaming in whatever light was still left in the room.

"Taka...Takahashi?" Kagome stuttered, dropping her stuff. "Oh god what the hell are you doing here? Following me?"

Inuyasha for once, didn't have an answer. 'Wait, why DID I follow her down here. Wait, I thought she went down the other way...no...That means...'

"Stupid Kouga!" He suddenly yelled, startling Kagome. He looked at her, sensing her fear. For some reason, he didn't want to hurt her, but help her.

"Please, I want nothing to do with you." Kagome looked around. "Why are you in here anyway?" She asked curiously.

"The door locked on me, what do you think?" He yawned, "And now you are locked in here too."

"Well..." Kagome began to get nervous. 'I don't want to be trapped in here with...with him of all people in the world!' Her mind told her to think positively. 'Well, it's better than Hojo I guess...'

"Maybe someone will come and find us?"

"You think someone's going to find us if we keep quiet? Half the school population is already on their way home, and the other half is still trying to get out that damn door! Someone is soooo going to find us wench." Inuyasha yelled at her, making her sentence sound very stupid. Kagome blushed slightly which went unnoticed by Inuyasha because of the lack of light.

"Well sorry! All I heard was someone saying they were locked and came to help. Then I end up also locked, and not only that, but with you!"

"What's wrong with me!"

"What's NOT wrong with you!"

"Look wench, I ain't gonna waste my time talking to you. Like you, I want to get out of here!"

"You think I don't want that!" Kagome was on the verge of crying. 'I just want to get away from here and go home! God why is today so damn screwed up!' she thought.

Inuyasha smelled salt, and knew that the Higurashi girl was about to cry and what made him guilty was that he was the cause.

"Hey! Look! Don't go crying over this! What's there to cry about! Stop, please! What did I do?"

"I'm not crying!" Kagome yelled out of frustration.

"Yes you are wench!"

"No I'm not!" Kagome proceeded to throw the nearest item at him, which happened to be a book nearby. "Just please leave me alone okay?" she threw the text book right at his head.

"Owe! What the hell is your problem woman?" Inuyasha rubbed his head while Kagome sniffed quietly. She slid down to the floor onto her knees and hugged the bag of clothes to herself.

"Why are you so tense about this? Not like anything bad is going to happen to us!"

Kagome was quiet for a moment and then, she began to once again cry. The memories from long ago lurked into her mind, and they wouldn't go away.

* * *

"I swear Houshi, if you touch me even once, I will beat you so bad, your years of life will be shortened by fifty!" 

"But Sango!"

"Stay on that side of the friggin' room!" Sango warned. It was funny how it all began. When Sango had closed her locker, she noticed a shadow, and went to investigate. The only thing she found was a perverted stalker, a.k.a, Miroku Houshi.

She had then yelled some death threats and started to chase him down another hallway, throwing whatever she could find, and then when she couldn't find anything else, she started to use what she had. First she threw her text book and managed to hit him square on the head. Then she threw her shoe, which knocked him into the classroom ahead. She had stormed into that room and was about to beat him up when Miroku began to panic and accidentally kicked the door shut, locking it.

"You know, I still have your shoe."

Sango noticed for the first time and knew that she needed that shoe back since it cost her a whole hundred bucks. "Are you...going to give it back to me?" She asked, challenging him. 'Make the right choice, and no one gets hurt.' She thought.

"No."

Sango closed her eyes tightly shut, wishing that this was all just a nightmare, but she knew very well that it wasn't. Breathing in slowly, she calmed down for about five seconds, then yelled, "You give me my damn shoe back right this instant or your life will be shortened by not fifty, but one hundred years!"

"Wouldn't I be dead then?"

"EXACTLY!"

Then, just when Sango was about to strangle Miroku, they heard voices not far. It sounded like no one other than Kouga and Ayame.

Her key to escape.

* * *

Inuyasha watched silently as Kagome cried softly in her own corner. 'Why is she crying? Dammit stop!' he pleaded in his own mind. 

"Kagome..."

She almost completely stopped. 'Did he just say my name?' Her eyes widened slightly, and then she stood up slowly, wiping the tears from her face. Her saddened eyes dared look at Inuyasha briefly, before she tore them away again, fixing them on the floor.

"Sorry," She mumbled, not knowing if he heard it or not. For some reason, she felt very vulnerable at that moment. 'Why, of all times, do I cry now? Why am I crying in the first place? Why...why?'

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a while. He felt sadness, he saw sadness, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Kagome shook her head from all thoughts and sat on the desk beside her. Laying her head down, she felt very tired. She didn't fully recover yet from using all her energy, and all the screaming she did at Inuyasha didn't help much at all.

"You done crying? Because we still need to get out of here."

Kagome was silent for a moment then lifted her head to meet Inuyasha's figure. 'I guess he's back to being the Takahashi we all know of.' She shook her head. "Pay no mind to me."

There was another silence as they just sat there. The room had one very small window at the top which let in very little light, and nobody had bothered to turn on the light switch. The window was bolted tight, and had no way of opening it. Kagome was on one side of the room, leaning on a desk, and Inuyasha was on the other side, against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes examining the other content on the walls.

"Hmph." Kagome needed to fill the silence in between, so she attempted to make up a conversation. "When I first came in here, I thought you were hiding from something at first."

"What would I hide from? I fear nothing."

"Oh come on, everyone has fears. Even that brother of yours."

"Yeah right. Sesshoumaru doesn't even have a heart."

"That's not nice."

"Who said I have to be nice?" Inuyasha tapped his claw gently on a desk.

"Just because he's the odd one out doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart."

"Feh. What would you know about being left out? About being rejected, and not accepted into any group? About being...alone..." Inuyasha lowered his gaze to the ground. The questions caught Kagome totally off guard.

'That's right, he's a half demon.' She realized. 'I can see what he means, having not been able to be accepted in any world. Demons would think of him as weak, and humans would fear his strength. And he has to fight for what he wants too, like his respect.' While Kagome was deep in thought, Inuyasha noticed her quietness and looked up. He noticed her raven black hair, her identical features to Kikyou, her pure aura...

His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome looked up and said, "You know, I've just realized that we had a whole conversation without really biting each other's heads off?"

"So? What's your point woman?"

"There you go again, ruining a perfectly good moment! Just when I thought you were a nice person deep inside who could understand! But it turns out; you really are a jerk all the way!"

"What moment? We never had a moment! And I am not a jerk! You are just being a total bitch!" Inuyasha turned his head towards the door. "Besides, you started it! Right now, let's just stick to figuring out how to get out of here."

* * *

"Ayame! Me and the lech are in here!" Sango yelled, pounding on the door. "God, I hope these walls are not soundproof!" Sango continued pounding until she felt something on her behind. Stopping, she turned around and slapped Miroku hard on the cheek. It was now a glowing red. 

"Damn, where do you get all that strength?" Miroku whined, rubbing his sore cheek. "I swear you are inhuman."

"Speak for yourself! You should learn to keep your hands off and to yourself! I mean, you call yourself normal?"

"I can't help it if you are pretty!"

Sango blushed at the statement, but that quickly passed as she growled. "AYAME! GET ME OUT OF HERE AT LEAST!"

Outside the door, Ayame and Kouga were searching for their friends. "I wonder where they could be. I mean, you said you came here with Takahashi and Houshi, while I was suppose to meet up with Kagome and Sango long ago! I'm worried."

"Look, please shut up. The school might be closing soon, and if we don't get out of here, we will be permanently locked here until morning!" Kouga was ticked off that he ended up bumping into Ayame instead of Kagome, and he was also pissed at the fact that Inuyasha and Miroku had disappeared.

Ayame grew angry, but she contained herself. She knew he was right, and they needed to find Kagome and the others fast before that happened, or worse.

"AYAME! GET ME OUT OF HERE AT LEAST!" Ayame and Kouga picked that up immediately and went to investigate. They opened the door of the classroom Sango was in and also found Miroku.

"If you guys wanted to be alone, you could have told us." Kouga teased while Sango attempted to punch him.

"Ugh! It was his entire fault! If he hadn't stalked me here, this would have never happened!" Sango pushed her way through the doorway and grabbed Ayame's arm. "Where's Kagome?" She asked, wondering where her other best friend was.

"We still have to find her. We only have twenty minutes left before the school activates its self locking system!"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Kagome shivered. How long have they been in there? She glanced at her watch which read that the school was going to close in twenty minutes. She hoped that Sango or Ayame would at least try and look for her. Surely they would have noticed she was missing? 

"Dammit these doors are locked tight! And demon proof too!" Inuyasha punched the door hard and Kagome sighed. It really seemed hopeless right at that moment. Kagome looked around once more and decided to look in shelves and drawers. 'Maybe this way I can find something to get us out. She began to open some and only found a few scrolls.

"This is hopeless."

"What the hell are you doing Higurashi! We have no time to look through some dumb scrolls!" He went back to attempting to break the door down, which wasn't working at the moment. Kagome glanced at her clock.

"God! We only have eight minutes left Takahashi!"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

"Fifteen minutes you baka! The school locks itself in fifteen minutes!" Kagome began to panic.

"Maybe if you would help me Higurashi, then we might make some progress here!" Inuyasha charged at the door once more, the results no different then what they were five minutes ago.

"Keep trying and shut-up! And besides, me damaging school property is not my style, it's more yours."

"Who are you to tell me to shut up!"

Kagome heard his remark, but decided to ignore him. Once again, glancing at her watch, she saw that they now had twelve minutes. She started to panic once again, then remembered Sango's words.

'_I always try to teach my students how to remain calm in all situations. It helps to clear their mind, and you are more likely to figure out the solution this way.'_

Kagome calmed down and thought. 'Maybe there is a key somewhere in here? Or a bobby pin to even pick the lock?' she went to the teachers desk in hopes of finding anything when she heard a thump.

"What are you doing!" She exclaimed, pointing at the desk he just threw.

"What? My body was sore, so why not use the desks?" He threw another desk at the door, just making another crash.

"Besides, it's not like you are doing anything useful!"

Kagome grumbled something about him being a jerk and opened a drawer. 'Come on, a key would be good right about now.'

She gave up on the current drawer and proceeded to the next one. Luck was on her side as she found something that looked like she could pick a lock with it. She stood up automatically and ran towards the door.

"Inuyasha, move!" She pushed him over just as he was about to throw another piece of furniture. Grabbing the door knob, she was about to pick the lock when...

-Click-

Kagome stared at the door knob. 'It just...just opened!'

"Inuyasha, have you ever thought of the fact that you could have...turned the door knob the wrong way?"

"What are you talking about?" He rubbed his sore head since she pushed him straight into a wall. And he saw, that the door was open.

"Uh..."

"It was already open, Inuyasha."

"How was I suppose to know?"

"You mean, we were trapped in here for nothing!" Kagome suddenly remembered the school locking system and glanced down at her watch.

"We have less than five minutes! Come on!" She grabbed and pulled him out the door before he could say anything else.

And the room that was left looked like a hurricane just tore through it.

* * *

"Kagome!" Both Sango and Kagome yelled. They had been searching for the last ten or so minutes with no luck. Suddenly, they heard footsteps down one hallway and looked back. "Kagome!" 

"Hey Inuyasha! What the hell did you try to do with Kagome!" Kouga yelled.

"You are the one that said she went down the OTHER hallway baka!"

"No time guys! We have no time hurry!" Kagome grabbed Sango, who grabbed onto Ayame, who grabbed Kouga, who was dragging Miroku behind. (He got beaten up and fell unconscious during their search for Kagome) Inuyasha was at the far end carrying the other end of Miroku.

Luckily, they made it out with a few seconds to spare. They heard then clicks and knew the school was officially locked.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh and sat on the ground. "That...was close."

"This wouldn't have happened if Miroku hadn't trapped Sango in that room!" Kouga kicked Miroku lightly, knowing he wouldn't feel it anyway, so there wasn't any point.

But he might feel it when he woke up if Kouga had kicked harder.

"And if Sango hadn't been so eager to murder Miroku, then that would have also prevented that!" Ayame stated, pointing at Sango.

"And if Miroku hadn't had the urge to grope me, then I wouldn't have been eager to murder him!" Sango stated back at Ayame. Then, they both turned to Kagome.

"And if you and Mr. Ego hadn't gotten yourselves trapped also, we would have gotten out sooner.

"And if Takahashi hadn't been a complete moron and say that our door was lock, which it was not, we wouldn't have wasted any time! I mean, who turns the door knob the wrong way?" 'Then again, I should of checked to make sure it was locked, which I didn't.' Everyone stared at Inuyasha, who twitched nervously.

"Whatever! I'm going home where nothing else can possibly happen to me!" Kagome then marched off towards the safety of her home.

* * *

This chapter is even longer than my last one! Maybe I'm squishing too many things into one chapter, what do you think? Should the chapters be shorter? Or do you like it this way? 

Anyways, chapter Nine is already done and waiting and will be shown on either Friday or Saturday, depending if I'm on. Will see you then! The chapter is almost as long as this one, just so you know.

Review!

SacredxHeart


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway.

* * *

**

Many asked - 'What happened to Kikyou?' well I already planned ahead anyways. The reason I didn't explain what happened to her in the last chapter is because I felt it somehow would be better in this chapter, so here it is!  
Also, to one of my reviewers - The reason I didn't keep them together longer was because I thought that would be what people were expecting, plus I would have to right another whole chapter on that and I really want to get a move on with the highschool chapters so you don't get bored.

In future chapters, I'm making I think three or so characters die. Just a warning. (Don't worry the major characters I'm keeping alive because I need them.)

* * *

**Burned Rivalry**

Chapter Summary – Maybe you should read to find out... (I didn't really know what to type anyways)

* * *

**Chapter 9 –War to No End**

Just half an hour before the school would lock down, Kikyou had wandered through the hallways with Inuyasha. Then she had lost him halfway. Sighing to herself, she decided to look around a bit more before deciding to head home.

'Stupid Inuyasha.' Kikyou wandered down one hallway, thinking she heard a door slam shut. Carefully and cautiously, she scanned the area around her with her narrow eyes. She squinted to see better, but had no luck. The only light was the occasional window in the hallways.

Going down the hallway further, she thought she had heard cursing and another door slam shut, followed by more voices that were too muffled for her human ears to hear. Kikyou walked slowly, a walk that turned into fast pacing.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kikyou said with much hope. 'This school is...creepy beyond words.'

She got no response and decided to try calling someone else. "Kagome? Are you there? Or Ayame? Sango? Or even Miroku or Kouga? Someone? Anyone?" She then heard a thump come from a room in front of her. Curious, she went up and peered through the small glass window on the door. What she saw put her in total shock.

There inside was Inuyasha, and Kagome too! 'What are they doing in there...together!' she thought. Kikyou didn't want to think about the fact that maybe they were secretly dating behind her back.

'No, I'm jumping to conclusions. They would never do that to me. Kagome is my cousin, and is one of the nicest people I know! And Inuyasha...he's my boyfriend after all! He wouldn't do this to me! Not after what happened.' Kikyou calmed down a bit at the thought, then looked through the small window again. 'I wonder what they really are doing in there...' She always did think the worst when it came to Inuyasha.

Kikyou saw Kagome then stand up and head to the other side of the room where her view ended. She saw Inuyasha on the other side of the room, where her view was also ended. She could only see so far through thetiny window.'Maybe they are doing some after school work together and they just remembered?' Kikyou suggested to herself. Her eyes then widened when Inuyasha had picked up a desk and was about to throw the desk at the door.

At her.

'Well, whatever they are doing, I now know that Inuyashaisn't cheating on me.' Kikyou left then, but there was still this feeling that wouldn't leave her alone. And then there was the fact that Inuyasha was throwing desks around...she didn't want to be there for that reason partly. 'I've got to get him to join some anger management classes...'

Too bad she was oblivious to what was really happening in there.

She headed out of the school doors, unaware that really, Inuyasha and Kagome were planning escape out of what they thought was a locked classroom. Kikyou never like it when Inuyasha was near other...woman. It was long ago when she didn't mind at first, but there was one event that led to her over protectiveness of Inuyasha and her trust in him.

She just couldn't help it.

-Flashback-

_Kikyou walked through the school, searching for her boyfriend. Where he was she didn't know, but they had a date, and she wasn't going to let him forget that. She searched further, looking in empty classrooms and down every hallway. She was about to give up and decided that she could just wait for him eventually outside and yell at him then. She headed back to the school's front doors when she saw a flash of silver hair go down one hallway and she swore she even saw someone else too. Curious, she followed the two, knowing that it was Inuyasha._

_It was too far to see from her point of view, but what it looked like was a girl with long dark red hair was pushing Inuyasha somewhere, and Inuyasha was just to stupid at that moment to resist._

_'What the hell...?' Kikyou thought, and walked quickly towards her boyfriend and the unknown female. The girl had pushed him into a classroom and shut the door with a huge slam. Kikyou hurried and tried to open the door, but it clicked before she could reach the knob, meaning that it was locked from the inside. Kikyou growled and looked through the door window. She widened her eyes when she saw the girl force herself on Inuyasha, and him struggling to get free, but of course he wasn't trying very hard since he didn't want to hurt the girl._

_Kikyou tried to yank the door open, but with no luck. Using her spiritual powers, she forced it open, then raced inside and grabbed the girls flowing long hair, yanking it hard so the girl flew back , landing in Kikyou._

_"Hey! What's your problem bitch?" The girl picked herself off and dusted herself off, then she lunged at Kikyou._

_"What do you mean? You are the one forcing yourself on my boyfriend!" Kikyou dodged her, then grabbed her arm and twisted it behind the girl's back. "Hey I know you! You are the girl that tried so hard to get into the cheerleading squad, but didn't make it!"_

_"Yeah? So what?" The girl grabbed Kikyou's hair and Kikyou tried to push her away. Inuyasha came to help Kikyou, and successfully, they got her off and pushed her to the floor. The girl scowled at them, then ran out the door and disappeared. Ther was a silence in the room, then Kikyou glared at Inuyasha and marched off, Inuyasha running after her._

_"Kikyou wait!" She just ignored him._

_It wasn't 'till about a week later that she started to talk to him again. _

-End Flashback-

Kikyou shook the memory from her head. 'I just love Inuyasha, and if something were to tear us apart, I don't know what I would do...'

* * *

When Kagome got home that evening, all she really wanted was a nice bath, and her bed. Walking through the shrine doors, she confirmed to her mom that she was home by yelling out the very same sentence she did everyday, and trotted up to her room without greeting anyone other than her cat Buuyo. 

She didn't notice until after her bath that the house was pretty silent. Shrugging the feeling off, she dressed into her pajamas and pulled out her homework.

"Kagome, dear?" her mom poked her head in and looked around her room. It was clean mostly except for a small pile of clothes in the corner. "Your grandfather and I have to talk to you."

"What for mom?" Kagome was partially focused on her homework, partially focused on her mom, and the rest of her mind was replaying back the events of the school.

"_Kagome, are you saying you are a priestess?" asked Sango  
_Kagome never thought that she would ever hear that line, ever.

"_Look wench, I ain't gonna waste my time talking to you. Like you, I want to get out of here!"_

"_You think I don't want that!" she was on the verge of crying. 'I just want to get away from here and go home! God why is today so damn screwed up!' she thought.  
_Being trapped with Inuyasha...

"_Kagome..."_

And the first time he said her name...

"Kagome? You still with me?" Her mom walked up to the desk and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome snapped out of the day's events and looked up to her mom's caring eyes.

"Yeah mom, keep going?"

"Come downstairs dear." Mrs. Higurashi motioned for her daughter to follow her.

-Kagome's Point of View- (_P.O.V_)

_Downstairs, I saw gramps on the couch with a huge case in front of him on the coffee table. Mom brought me down and we sat just opposite of him on the other couch. I had asked why he had brought out the old case containing all of our family heirlooms and ancient items, even though I was curious myself what was in the case since I had never really seen its content. Of course, I never really cared._

"Kagome, today, the nurse called saying that you had fainted from draining your power today." _My mom started. I thought, 'Do nurses usually call home?'_

"We connected it with your story in the late summer when you had almost been in an accident but ended up having seen a truck explode instead." _She continued._

_I didn't see how those two stories connected. Were they talking about me being a priestess with Miko powers? _

"Am I...do I have miko powers?" _I asked them, taking the risk of the subject._

_My mom seemed surprised while gramps was opening the case for us. _

"Kagome, for a long time now, you have always had these miko powers." _Gramps took out a few items that looked really old. They were also very dusty, and were hard to make out._

"First of all Kagome, you are now going to sign up for spiritual classes, okay?" _I looked at my mom funny. I didn't really want to take those classes._

"Your powers Kagome are being used. They have always been used. Do you know how old your school is?"

"Uh..." _Now that I think of it, I never really bothered. And I don't know anyone that knows the exact age either..._

"It's over five hundred years old Kagome."

"Wha!" _I exclaimed._

"It's true. Your ancestor, Midoriko, was not only a priestess that possessed Miko powers, but a woman that was founder and holder of the sacred jewel of four souls. The jewel has been passed on from century to century; each and every one was part of our family. Guess who's next in line?"

_No...It couldn't be me..._

"That's right Kagome, you are the next one to protect this sacred item."

"What about Kikyou?" _I asked anxiously._

"What about her?" _they both asked._

"She's a priestess too! In fact, she's has a very strong aura around her! Why can't she be the next protector of the sacred jewel? Of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Kagome, you should be proud to have this title!" _Gramps shouted. _"Ah-ha!"_ He had pulled out more items and decided to finally tell me what they were. I actually recognized a few. One looked like a sword still in its sheath, and one looked like an ancient bow._

"This is will help you shoot your sacred arrows. It's much stronger than the one you are currently using."

"Sacred arrows!" _I exclaimed, then recalled an event earlier. That's right, I probably shot a sacred arrow when we were in training._

"And this..." _Gramps held out the rusty old sword. _"This is the legendary sword, Tetsusaiga, the demon fang that was created to slay one-hundred demons in one swing."

_I took the sword gingerly, yet anxiously, and examined it closely. It was very rusty, and looked like it was a billion years old. I curiously grabbed the end and tried to take it out of its sheath, but it wouldn't budge one bit. I tried once again, this time harder, but my hand got all sweaty and just slipped off, leaving it red._

"It's too rusty, I think it's stuck!" _I sighed and gave it back to gramps, or tried to, but he pushed it back towards me, shaking his head. I didn't know what a sword had to do with my problems though._

"No, there is a seal on it that won't allow anyone to take it out unless wielded by the right owner, or until someone can break the seal."

"So, why are you giving it to me? And are you sure it's not just rusted?"

"Well...we've had it for so long and have never tried to take the sword out before, so I got curious and..."

"Let me guess," _I said in a sarcastic voice, _"You want me to 'somehow' get the sword out."

"That would be wonderful Kagome! Thank you for volunteering!" _I sweat dropped. What had I gotten myself into?_

"Anyways Kagome," _my mom continued, _"You will be the next protector of the sacred jewel. It is your responsibility that no demon or human retrieves it, for if they do, evil things might happen. Many try to obtain it since the rumor is that if you get it in your possession and figure out how to use it, it will grant your wish."

"Mom...where is it located exactly?"

"In your school's spiritual room of course! It's been there forever, and you don't know it, but you draw your power into the barrier that surrounds it, protecting the jewel. That's why you aren't able to use your powers outside that room, but recently, you have gotten more powerful and have more energy inside of you. You should now go learn to use those powers Kagome."

"You mean, the jewel is in the freakin' school! And I knew nothing about it!"

"The only reason we kept this from you is that we thought it wouldn't be a problem, and you have enough things going on with your life already, like school. We never thought that your power would grow so fast and that you would start using it, so this is the best time to tell you that you will now be taking classes in that room to learn to control your miko powers." _Mom smiled and gramps closed the case, putting in everything he had taken out except for the tetsusaiga and the ancient bow. I took those items with great care and thanking my mom and gramps, I trotted upstairs._

_Wonder how I'm going to explain this to Sango and Ayame._

-End of _P.O.V_-

* * *

Inuyasha had just gotten home. He flung his bag into some random dark corner of his mansion and looked for food once again. Sesshoumaru came in right after him and he placed his bag gently down onto a table, then got a glass of water. 

You see the difference here?

While waiting for the water to boil for his instant noodles, Inuyasha yawned and leaned back on his chair. Sesshoumaru took out his homework and immediately started on it, just to get it done faster.

And there was a silence.

Inuyasha yawned.

Sesshoumaru continued writing and scribbling answers.

Inuyasha yawned again.

Sesshoumaru looked up, glared at Inuyasha, and then picked everything up and went to a more solitude area, where he could concentrate. He took his water with him.

"What? What did I do?" Inuyasha yelled, unaware of the boiling water already done.

After finishing his food in two minutes flat, Inuyasha decided to start his homework. Not like he gave a damn, but if he got his grades down again, his father would surely skin him alive.

The only problem was that he couldn't get Kagome out of his mind. Once again, her image was haunting him. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing, or a bad thing, or even both, but it bothered him both ways. He couldn't concentrate on anything, and he couldn't even enjoy his food without her image lurking in his mind, and there seemed to be no possibility to get away from it all.

Going down the hallway and passing Shippou, he crossed his arms and stopped right in front of the little fox demon. Shippou glared at Inuyasha and turned his head so he was facing in the other direction.

"Are you still ignoring me just because I forgot about you at the park?"

No answer.

"Hey! Look kid, I don't like it when people ignore me. I said I was sorry! What more do you want me to say?"

When Inuyasha had forgotten Shippou, nobody noticed until the night when Inutashio called him down for dinner, and got no response. Usually he was the second down (Right after Inuyasha) and that worried him. They then searched the whole house until Inuyasha finally remembered what he had said and dashed to the park. Shippou, being obedient had stayed there the whole night and when Inuyasha finally showed up, Shippou was crying his eyes out. Then after that, he had refused to speak to Inuyasha.

"Feh, I don't have time for this. You will have to talk to me eventually!" Inuyasha then moved on to his room.

Shippou growled and went to go bother Sesshoumaru instead.

* * *

Kagome's ringing clock woke her up the very next day. Tired, she rubbed her eyes and stood up slowly. The sunlight was bright, and the birds outside could be heard chirping happily. Just when she was about to walk to the bathroom, Souta stuck his head in and yelled, "Sis! Your school is going to start in thirty minutes! Mom says to hurry up, and to take that bow with you to spiritual class today. She already signed you up! And gramps says to take the tet...tet-something or whatever with you to school!" He then disappeared just as fast as he appeared. Kagome groaned. Then, realizing what her brother just said, she dashed into the bathroom and was out in five minutes. She then got dressed in another five minutes wearing a tight red tank top, a pair of white capris, beige sandals with a bright pink flower, and a beaded necklace with the fangs of a dog on them. She then tied her hair up quickly and grabbed the two items her guardian's gave her and stuffed them in her bag, the ends sticking out. Rushing out the house, she met Sango and Ayame along the way. It was Friday morning, which meant no school uniforms if you didn't want to that day. 

"Kagome, what's that?" Ayame pointed to the items sticking out of Kagome's bag. Sango then became interested too.

"Just some old items gramps gave me. I'm suppose to use this bow which so happens to be stronger than the one I already have."

"Then, what's that?" Ayame asked.

"It's a tetsusaiga or something. Suppose to figure out how to get the sword out of its sheath. Maybe the spiritual teacher knows how.

"Awesome! Can I see?" Kagome took out the sword and handed it gingerly to Sango. She examined it and Ayame wanted to see it next. Ayame grabbed it then suddenly, it shocked her with powerful bolds of power, and instantly, she dropped it.

"That hurt! Is it rejecting me?" Ayame looked at her hand then held it close to her. It was red and almost burned, but it would heal.

"Maybe there is a barrier around it that rejects...demons?" Sango suggested, picking the tetsusaiga back up and handing it to Kagome. "Whatever the case, it doesn't look like the sword will do much damage to anything. It looks rusty and some parts are even chipped off."

"I dunno, and I don't really care either. I just have to figure out a way to open it so gramps can study it more."

The bell of Midoriko High rang, signaling that students should get to class. The girls rushed off, not wanting to be late when the second bell rang. They dashed to the hallways, and then separated for their classes, agreeing to later meet at lunch.

* * *

"Well, here goes." Kagome pushed open the doors of the spiritual room and entered. 'There is suppose to be a barrier of some sort here, so if I'm not pure, then I can't enter...' 

"Can I help you?" a lady in her mid thirties walked up to Kagome and introduced herself. "I am priestess Mayu. And you would be?"

"Uh...Kagome? Higurashi, Kagome." Kagome looked around, before returning her gaze to the woman in front of her. She was wearing a kimono that was a simple light blue and hardly any patterns.

"Well Kagome, are you here to take my class?"

"Yes? My mom...signed me up...I think."

"Very well. You do know that if you cannot pass through the barrier, you cannot take the class, right?" Kagome nodded and Mayu brought her to the other side of the small room with another doorway. There was a sort of blue glow around the area. Mayu pushed Kagome lightly ahead, and Kagome walked the last few steps through the barrier.

At first, she put her hand through. Then, she pushed the rest of her body through, closing her eyes at the same time, It felt odd, but she made it through.

"Very good." Mayu came in right after Kagome and motioned for her to follow.

"You are the third new student today Kagome. The first two were Kikyou Misaki and Miroku Houshi. They will be your company for now. I will need to test you three, then I can put you in the groups you belong in. There is beginner, as in not knowing how to control your powers, or even use them. Then there is moderate, which is middle. This means, you can control your power somewhat, but you don't know how to use them to their full potential. After that would be the advance, which means you can control them somewhat, and you have more power than average. The last would be expertise, which is the very top. To get there, you would need to know many, many different things."

Kagome nodded. 'I'm probably going to be put in beginner.' She thought sadly. 'I bet even Miroku can beat me.'

Mayu led her into where Miroku and Kikyou were sitting patiently. Kikyou's eyes lit up at the sight of Kagome and she stood up. "Kagome! Glad to see you! I heard yesterday from Auntie that you have miko powers!" Kikyou exclaimed, dismissing the memories of what she saw yesterday when she found Kagome and Inuyasha together.

"Hey!" Kagome smiled, and nodded.

"Lady Kagome, nice to see you in this class!" Miroku said kindly, receiving a confused look from Kagome.

"If you try anything on me, I swear, I will kill you just as well as Sango can."

Miroku laughed nervously, then backed away slowly.

Lady Mayu cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention. "The other students are training right now outside. I need to know a few things about you guys first, then I need to test you so you could be placed in the proper group." The three nodded and she started to ask them a few questions.

"Okay, how long have you had your powers?" She faced Kikyou first.

"They figured out I had them since I was born, but I didn't use them until I was about eleven. Then I have trained ever since on archery, and learning how to control the level of my power." Mayu jotted that down, and then faced Miroku.

"I have been trained to be a monk and have had my powers figured out by the age of ten or so. Have been training since youth."

Mayu then turned to Kagome, who didn't know really what to say.

"I- I- well..." Kagome thought for a moment, then settled with, "During the middle of summer, my powers suddenly came to life and I kind of...blew a truck up. Then it happened again when I shot a sacred arrow in the training area. So I haven't had them for very long."

Mayu smiled, "Yes, your mother told me that. It's because you are the next protector of the sacred jewel. Your powers were fused into the jewel long ago and that's how it is protected. And just recently, your powers have grown stronger, so there is more to go around, and now you are even able to use great amounts of it."

"Yeah..." Kagome couldn't help but wonder something. 'Didn't mom say that the jewel is kept here?' she thought.

Miroku had other thoughts. 'Where is lovely Sango? She said she would be in this class...'

"_Anyway, this is the spiritual room." Sango glared at Miroku, knowing what question was going to come next. She was about to answer 'NO! I don't take this class!' but Sango had an idea. (Unknown to Miroku)_

"_I take this class." Sango said nicely to Miroku. He looked at her confused, then gave her one of his dashing smiles._

_Sango then signaled the end of the tour, and went on her way._

_But he couldn't resist. Yeah, he needed to work on that._

_SLAP!_

"_What do the words 'DON"T TOUCH ME' mean to you!" She yelled at him._

Well, his question would probably be answered if he asked someone like Kagome, or Lady Mayu herself. One of them should know something. 'Maybe she's out with the other students training outside.' He thought.

The class had passed by quickly, Mayu asking them a few more questions and asking them to demonstrate their power if possible. Before the three knew it, class was over signaled by the chiming bell.

Kagome and Kikyou talked for a bit before heading back out through the barrier. Kagome was about to leave when curiosity struck her again. 'Shikon no Tama...'

"Kagome?" Kikyou wondered what was wrong, waving a hand in front of her face. "Kaaagoooomeee..." Kikyou said, stretching out her name.

"You go on without me Kikyou, I'll see you okay?" And before Kikyou could say anything, Kagome rushed back inside to Mayu.

"Umm...Lady Mayu? I was wondering, is the sacred jewel really located in here?"

Mayu seemed confused, but answered plainly, "Yes. It's guarded by several barriers along with your own powers. It's in that room over there." Mayu pointed to an empty space in the wall, which confused Kagome.

"Uh...I see no door..." Kagome walked up to the wall and tapped it gently.

Mayu chuckled then walked over, standing beside Kagome. She placed her hand on the wall and chanted some words over and over again, before a doorway formed, protected by a very strong barrier.

Kagome glanced through. It was dark, but that didn't matter much because in the middle of the room was a very bright glowing sacred jewel. Its glow was blinding, but it was just enough to set the beauty of the jewel to its highest. It sparkled a pinkish blue, and sat there innocently, hanging on a thin string.

Kagome was enchanted by it. "Can I go in and see it?"

Mayu shook her head. "Only if you are pure enough, can you enter the sacred jewel's barrier. Even I can't enter myself. This will only ensure the finest protection we can have."

Kagome only half listened. Without control, her hand reached through the barrier, which surprised Mayu a lot. Soon, Kagome's whole body went through, and she was on the other side, in the presence of the jewel.

"I guess you are its protector..." Kagome reached out to touch the jewel. When she did, she had felt a sudden surge of immense power go through her. Jolting back her hand in fear, she stared at the jewel. Like a mystery to yet be solved.

"If you are just about done, I think you should be heading to your next class Kagome dear, before you are late." Mayu managed to finally get Kagome attention, and Kagome said her goodbyes, leaving for her next class.

'That girl is very strange...' Mayu thought.

* * *

'The jewel...it's like it gave me power.' Kagome glanced at her hand again, not being able to forget the moment when she felt all that power. 

"Miss Higurashi! Would you care to answer the question on page forty-eight for us?" The teacher had interrupted her thoughts, and Kagome blushed. She had not been following what was going on in the class at all. She didn't even know what they were doing!

"Uh..." Kagome glanced at the clock just behind the teacher, trying to avoid his piercing gaze. It read eleven fifty-two, almost time for lunch. Suddenly, her mouth yelled out a random number.

"Fifty-two?" on her desk was her math text book, closed, and nothing else really. The teacher looked at her, amazed, and then he scowled.

"Very well Miss Higurashi, that is correct. Maybe you were listening after all, but make sure you answer right away next time a question is directed at you." He turned, and continued on with something Kagome had no idea of.

'Stupid math...'

* * *

It was lunch. The threesome, now the foursome including Kikyou, were eating lunch at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. It was frantic since students were fighting over the food, especially the guys. The four were just chatting nicely to themselves... 

Well until a distraction came along.

"Mind if we sit here?" Miroku came by, asking the question more to Sango then the other three.

"There are plenty of other tables around Houshi, so I suggest that you and your friends sit there, and leave us alone."

Miroku looked around. There were indeed about four more tables that were empty. He sighed and was about to proceed to one when in a blink of an eye, all four filled up with ranting students.

"Well, I guess I'll sit here, since the free tables are now taken." Miroku smiled and before they could object, he slid in next to Sango, facing Kagome and Ayame. "You know, I told you that you can just call me Miroku." He said, smiling while Sango rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha had just walked into the cafeteria with Kouga. The two had gotten in trouble with the teacher in history while arguing over whose pencil was who's.

So immature you may think.

They spotted Miroku at a table, and started to head over there when the girls also came into view.

"Oh great...just like Miroku to choose seats next to four other girls." Inuyasha was about to say more but Kouga had already rushed over.

"Hello Kagome!" Kouga slid in next to Kagome and smiled. Kagome smiled back, replying, "Hey Kouga!" Nobody noticed the silent Ayame in the corner beside Kagome quietly sipping her coke and giving occasional dark glances towards the two beside her.

Inuyasha then came and got a hi from Kagome, who received a 'feh' in return.

"Well you can at least greet me with some enthusiasm." Kagome huffed and resumed talking to Sango, who was, at the same time, trying to prevent Miroku from 'touching' her in any way.

Miroku sighed, "Dear Sango, I'm not going to do anything to you. Don't you trust me?"

"Not in the least. I mean...who would?"

"I'm hurt." His hand then somehow found its way to Sango's left hip, and...

-Smack-

"Pervert! Lech! Baka! Ugh! Complete HENTAI!" Sango knocked him unconscious by accident, but hey, at least this way he wouldn't do anything.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. At first she tried to contain it, but then she just couldn't help herself anymore and ended up laughing hard. She held her stomach, since now, it hurt, and accidentally, her hand hit Ayame's pop can, spilling it on, guess who?

Inuyasha of course!

"Oh whoops! Sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome pulled out a pinkish handkerchief and handed it to him. "Here." Inuyasha glared at her.

"I don't need your help wench okay?" he said angrily, trying to squeeze as much of the soft drink out of his shirt as possible.

"I said I was sorry!" Kagome again, offered him the handkerchief, which he refused once more.

"I can do it myself, I ain't a kid! I don't need that crappy piece of cloth, and I don't need you either. It was your fault anyways!" Inuyasha was about to head off to the bathroom when Kagome stuffed the handkerchief violently into her pocket and grabbed the nearest piece of food to her, which happened to be a bowl of cool soup. She threw it at Inuyasha's silvery hair yelling, "Why you jerk! Here, why don't you clean this up while you're at it? You don't need my help, and I can see you are perfectly capable!"

Inuyasha felt something cold slide down his back. Putting his clawed hand on his hair, he felt a think, gooey substance on the back on his head that was brownish orange in color and had chunks of veggies in it also.

"Okay, that's it!" Inuyasha grabbed someone's plate of noodles and aimed at Kagome. She easily dodged it, then used Miroku as a shield, so he instead got hit, his hair now a mess. He still hadn't regained consciousness, but nobody really noticed. Kagome dropped him, slightly pushing him out of his seat and making him rolling under the table.

Soon, there was a major food fight forming in the cafeteria. Some students throwing around there own foods, some ducking for cover, and some trying to find escape. The only thing was...

There was no escape.

* * *

The next update shall be on...let's say Monday! Holiday for me that day. This chapter was so hard to type for me...but I had to explain many things. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway.**

Note – ONG! I forgot to update yesterday morning, then in the afternoon I was going to put it off till the evening, then when morning came today...yeah...I remembered. xD  
So here's your update. For those who wanted Miroku and Sango together, here you go. It's a very crappy chapter though, or accourding to me. Don't know about you guys/girls. (That's why you review and tell me!-duh)

Well, I'll shut-up now.

* * *

**Burned Rivalry**

ChapterPreview – "Since you are the only one here, and the cafeteria is in a complete mess, I am assuming you had something to do with this?"  
"N-no sir! I just woke up under a table a-and-"  
"Would you like to explain why you were sleeping under a table?" The principal challenged.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Detention With Miroku**

After the incident of the food fight, everyone had split before a teacher or the principal himself, discovered the scene.

Of course, they again forgot Miroku.

He had woken up, his head aching. 'Sango hits hard...' was his first thought. Looking around, he only noticed that the cafeteria was empty. Not a single soul in sight and not a single sound can be heard. Miroku sat up, only to bump his head in the process on the underside of the table.

'Why the heck am I under a table?' he wondered, and carefully slid out from underneath. He stood up and all he saw were scraps of food everywhere on the floor. Running a hand through his hair, he wondered what had happened while he was knocked out. He felt something in his hair and had pulled out a few strings of noodles.

'And there are noodles in my hair. I don't remember placing them there...' Miroku thought dumbly. He saw bits of vegetables on the floor, and noodles, sauce, ketchup, wrappers, and many other things that you can name. He turned around to leave but only then bumped into someone.

"Going somewhere Mr. Houshi?" a man said, tapping his foot loudly on the cafeteria's tiled floor. It echoed loudly, and Miroku felt quite alone...

...And scared. Who wouldn't be? Right now, he was facing the principal, a man that was feared if faced alone.

"Uh..." 'Now what?' Miroku nervously glanced around, almost hoping for a miracle to happen, but his chances were very slim.

I mean, it's not like someone would just bust through the cafeteria doors and save him or anything. Who volunteers for detention?

"Since you are the only one here, and the cafeteria is in a complete mess, I am assuming you had something to do with this?"

"N-no sir! I just woke up under a table a-and-"

"Would you like to explain why you were sleeping under a table?" The principal challenged.

"I-er...well you see...this girl...she...hit me quite hard, on the head." Miroku said, pointing to his injured skull. "I think I fell unconscious or something and somehow, I ended up...under the table?" Miroku seemed more to be questioning himself.

"Yes Mr. Houshi. A girl strikes you on the head so hard, you fall unconscious, and somehow manage to roll under a table. Either you are telling a lie, or you must have upset this girl pretty badly. Would you like to explain what you did to the poor lady?"

'He couldn't just tell him –Oh, I harassed her by groping her-! What would the principal think? And he couldn't just get Sango in trouble either. No, that wasn't like him.'

"Well..." 'Come on Miroku...think...'

"I'm waiting Mr. Houshi." He said, tapping his foot once again. "Anytime today would be good."

'Might as well just die right now.' Miroku wished the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. Anything was better than the current situation he was in.

* * *

Sango, Kagome, and Ayame had made a narrow escape from the food fight, knowing that the boys would get out sooner or later too, if they were smart enough. They had managed to keep clean most of the time, except for a few ketchup or mustard stains on their shirts and pieces of food stuck to their shoe.

The girls sighed. Before, their school had never had any kind of food fights, and now, ever since of the huge transfer, problems were popping up everywhere, and nobody could really do anything about it. They looked at the clock placed outside the cafeteria. It read half an hour before classes began, so the girls decided to clean up quickly and then grab their books and head to class. They were about to walk past the doors of the caf. when a big load of students had rushed out, knocking the three over. The massive number of students seemed to continue on endlessly as they all split, some going to their lockers, some onto the school grounds, and some in random directions. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame tried to stand up, avoiding the steps of people. When they did, the took a glimpse through the cafeteria windows and they saw nobody. Not a single soul in sight.

"I wonder what made them split so quickly, and all at one time too." Kagome looked around and was about to leave with Sango and Ayame when she spotted Miroku at the table they were at earlier. He was on his side, under the table, and it looked like he just regained consciousness. He blinked a few times and sat up, only to hit his head under the table.

'Ouch.' Kagome thought. "Sango, Ayame, look," Kagome pointed to Miroku, who had attempted to crawl out from under the table he was under. The two rushed over to look.

"Why in the world is he still in there?" Ayame wondered out loud. "Some idiot he is."

"No kidding. You think we should save him?" Sango added. Suddenly, they spotted the principal heading their way with the school chef, he apparently, didn't look too happy. Kagome looked around quickly and grabbed Sango and Ayame, pulling them behind the corner of a wall. Their heads poked out to see what was going to happen while they eavesdropped.

"They are mad I tell you! One minute, we don't have enough tables for all da students, so we went out to da back to get more. We returned and da whole student population or so are having a big fight with da well prepared meal dat I made them!" He coughed, "I mean, da well prepared meal WE made them."

"I see." The principal pushed open the doors with force. He was shocked to see food lying around everywhere, most of it was all smushed. "Who in their mind would do something like this!" He said rather loudly.

Miroku didn't seem like he heard anything. He was just as perplexed as the principal was, unsure if it was a dream, reality, or a nightmare that was a soon to be reality.

The girls watched as their perverted friend turned around, only to face the principal. The chef went around to the back, unnoticed by Miroku at all.

"Going somewhere Mr. Houshi?" The principal tapped his foot loudly.

"Uh..." was all Miroku could conjure up.

"Since you are the only one here, and the cafeteria is in a complete mess, I am assuming you had something to do with this?" Sango almost felt sorry for him. 'He has to take the blame of over a thousand or so students' she thought.

"N-no sir! I just woke up under a table a-and-"

"Would you like to explain why you were sleeping under a table?"

The girls watched in interest and at that moment, they almost pitied him.

"I-er...well you see...this girl...she...hit me quite hard, on the head." Miroku said, pointing to his injured skull. "I think I fell unconscious or something and somehow, I ended up...under the table?"

"He wouldn't dare put the blame on me!" Sango whispered loudly enough for Kagome and Ayame. They stared at the scene a bit longer, waiting for the answers of the two and what the consequences were going to be.

"Yes Mr. Houshi. A girl strikes you on the head so hard, you fall unconscious, and somehow manage to roll under a table. Either you are telling a lie, or you must have upset this girl pretty badly. Would you like to explain what you did to the poor lady?"

Sango blushed a bit then. 'Oh gosh, that would be embarrassing if Miroku says what- what he did!' She shook her head madly and then watched intently.

"Well..."

"I'm waiting Mr. Houshi," He said, tapping his foot once again, "anytime today would be good."

'If Miroku opens that big mouth once, I swear I will literally kill him this time. Nothing will hold me back!'

'_What was holding you back before?' _Her mind spoke.

'What was holding me back before?' Sango thought. She couldn't take it anymore. 'Might as well save him before he says something stupid. And a small detention is a small price to pay compared to a lifetime jail cell for Miroku alone.'

'_Why would you care? Didn't you say something like the less Miroku you see, the better?' _

Sango angrily shook all thoughts of Miroku out of her head that she didn't want there.

She came out of hiding confidently, ignoring her friend's loud whispers of, "What are you doing!" and "Are you crazy?"

Sango inhaled slowly, then let all the air flow out in a similar pattern through her lips. She put on a confident expression, and quietly and coolly pushed the cafeteria doors open slowly, walking in, and then waiting for the doors to shut carefully behind her.

"Ah, Ms. Taijiya. Nice to see you. What are you doing here?" The principal forced a small grin to one of his prized students.

Sango lost most of her confidence right there. 'I should of thought about what I was going to say before I came barging in here!' she mentally scolded herself. "I uh...wanted to talk to you." 'About what?' she thought once again.

Miroku was surprised. 'Saved! By Sango nonetheless!' Maybe he was going to leave alive after all. He hoped she had the plan all figured out, and he was going to play along with whatever she had planned.

Too bad she didn't have anything planned to start with.

"What about Ms. Taijiya?" The principal raised a rather thick eyebrow and faced Sango.

'I can't do this!' she screamed in her mind. She knew that at that very moment, Sango and Kagome were watching her. Sango didn't know exactly what to say, she felt like a store dummy. They just stood there looking nice and never muttered a word or moved even one bit.

"I-well..." She took a deep breath and looked at Miroku. "It wasn't his fault Mr. Watanabe. Earlier, there was a food fight here and he kind of got caught up in it."

"Yet, that still doesn't explain why he was..." The principal glanced at Miroku, "under a table."

Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but instead, no words came out. He tried again, but still, his mouth felt dry, and his words were all being choked on.

"I hit him on the head sir." Sango held her head down in shame, when Miroku spoke up.

"By accident of course! She was walking by and I kind of...surprised her then she accidentally hit me with her uh..." Miroku tried hard to think of something. "With her tray of food she was carrying.

"But I thought Ms. Taijiya that you don't eat cafeteria food."

"Well...change in diet!" Sango laughed nervously.

"Since this isn't your fault, I need names. You and Mr. Houshi here seem to know a lot. Who started the fight?" Mr. Watanabe pulled out a pad of paper and his trusty old fashioned fountain pen. "And who participated?"

Sango and Miroku were silent. They both had the same thoughts, 'We can't turn our friends in! What kind of people would we be then? And besides, practically the whole school participated.'

"I...I can't say."

"Me either sir." They both glanced in different directions to avoid the principals eyes.

Mr. Watanabe didn't seem pleased. "It's either names, or both of you will serve a detention with me right after school.

Sango sighed. 'He's threatening us with a detention. Oh well...'

"Very well, you two will meet me down in the detention room right after school. Bring your study notes, homework, and anything else. Remember," Principal Watanabe placed both his fountain pen and pad of paper back in his coat pocket. "If I get names by the end of the day, you can get out of this." He turned on his heel and left the cafeteria, leaving Miroku and Sango both in the cafeteria alone, with Ayame and Kagome still watching.

"Sango's brave." Kagome said. "I don't think I can last in that detention room without going insane. She even kept our names confidential."

"Yeah, we owe her big time." Ayame and Kagome headed towards Sango and Miroku, who were still silent, not looking at eachother.

"Hey Sango?" Miroku asked, looking up.

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Sango smiled a true genuine smile for the first time towards the one guy she thought she would never help.

Miroku Houshi.

And of course...Miroku always converts back to his old self...

Slap!

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled, her red hand still stinging from slapping Miroku so hard on the cheek.

* * *

It was last period. The day was almost over, but not quite. Only another whole hour to go. Currently, Kagome was taking a language class. Usually, she had fun learning new languages, but not this year. First of all, last year, her teacher was fun. He always made the class sound interesting, and he always made it sound worth knowing and important.

This year, he was replaced by some old midget that couldn't possibly see through his super thick glasses. He looked practically like a mad scientist. All he needed was the lab coat and the wacky brain, but then she was being a bit biased. Right now though, he was wearing something horribly tacky and his voice was incredibly boring. His voice was monotone, and he went on and on and on...

And on and on...

You get the picture.

Another thing that was different was this – Last year, there was no arrogant half dog demon in her class. Last year there wasn't one sitting right behind her. Last year, she never even gave such a thing a thought.

But that was last year.

This year, there was one that just 'happened' to sit right behind her. What was annoying was that he was yawning every two minutes while she was trying to listen to the boring teacher.

At least he was quiet.

He yawned once again. Kagome glanced down at her notes, then at the clock over the teacher's head.

'Fifty more minutes till school's over.' Kagome thought, and yawned also.

"Now, I am assigning a project for all of you. You are going to work in pairs and I have already paired you all up. It's partly to get to know eachother and partly because I felt like it."

'Wonder how he got the teaching job,' Kagome thought lazily. 'As long as my partner works, I'm happy.

'And as long as the partner is not Inuyasha either.' She mentally added. The clocked ticked loudly as the teacher shuffled his papers, looking for the pairs he made. The students waited patiently, waiting for the names of their partners.

"Here we go. Okay..."

The students hoped for the best as he began reading out the names. After reading a few, he received groans, silent cheers, excited whispers, mumblings, and a loud 'nooo!' He then finally got to Kagome's name.

"Ms. Higurashi Kagome..." He looked her way. "You will be working with..." He took off his glasses and placed the paper in front of him, almost touching his face. "Takahashi...Inu- Inuyusho?" "What kind of name is that?" He mumbled to himself. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he held his head up too. He growled silently at the teacher, only being heard by Kagome in front of him.

"It's Inuyasha old man. In-u-ya-sha! Get it through those thick glasses and your even thicker skull."

The teacher scowled. "I don't like that tone Mr. Takahashi. Would you like a trip to the principals office?"

"Hell no," Inuyasha mumbled loud enough for him to hear, then sank down in his seat.

Unknown to him, Kagome was silently cursing to herself. 'Oh god, not him! Not him! Anything but him! I would rather work with a monkey than him! Talking to him is like talking to a brick wall! Wait...maybe I heard wrong.' Kagome looked up with hope. 'Yes...I need my ears checked.'

"Anyways Mr. Takahashi, you are paired up with Ms. Higurashi here. Maybe she can knock some sense into you." He then resumed back to reading the names off his list, and then he continued after that with describing the project, and another long lecture.

Then they were saved by the bell. Kagome gathered all her books and was heading out the door when she remembered her partner.

'The stupid project is due next week and that means we have to start on it soon. I have to get him to at least do something. I can't work on it by myself!' Kagome turned around quickly, but at the wrong moment since Inuyasha just so happened to be heading out the door right behind her. They both crashed into eachother, Kagome spilling her books on the floor and knocking Inuyasha's books out of his arms in the process.

"Can't you ever watch where you are going wench?" Inuyasha grumbled and picked up his own books. Kagome couldn't think of anything to really add, and she didn't want to start a fight anyways since it might make him ditch the project.

"Sorry." She mumbled, picking up her own books. "Look, when are we going to go work on the project together?" The word together sounded quite awkward in Kagome's head, since she knew that in this case, 'together' meant her and Inuyasha.

"Stupid damn project..." Inuyasha grumbled, standing up along with Kagome. She waited for him to say something.

"Well?"

"Fine, my place tomorrow at around noon. Sound good?"

Kagome was stunned. 'Wow, that wasn't hard to get him to agree.' Kagome nodded slowly, then they both went their separate ways, until Kagome realized something...

'Where the hell does he live!'

* * *

The bell rang, and Sango stood up slowly and walked out the classroom and down another hallway towards her prison.

'Might as well get it over with.' She thought to herself, and walked to the room at the end of the long narrow hallway.

"Sango!" she looked around lazily and took notice of Miroku about a few feet away from the door. She sighed and trotted over there. Miroku grinned.

"How can you grin like that when we are about to spend hours in here alone after school on a Friday!" The answer seemed obvious. 'Of course, him spending a few hours in one room with me would make him grin...I'll make sure to sit as far away from him as possible.'

They took their seats. First Sango watched Miroku take his seat before she figured out which seat was farthest from him. It was a small room, so the farthest she could get away from Miroku was about three to four meters.

The principal came in and made a short saying before heading off, "You two will stay here until five, then you may leave. I will lock this door to make sure you don't escape, and will come by at five to unlock it." He shut the door behind him and a click was heard.

Sango groaned, 'Oh great, this is fantastic.' She thought sarcastically.

Miroku was determined to stir up a conversation. "So, Sango..."

"Look, I am not really in the mood to talk, so lets just be quiet for a while." She resumed back to her algebra homework, furiously scribbling down answers on her sheet of paper. Miroku obeyed and quietly did the same. About ten minutes later, the silence drove Sango insane and she had to bite back the urge to scream. She fidgeted with her pen and her hands, not caring about her homework anymore.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore!" She stood up abruptly, her chair falling behind her, frightening Miroku.

"Uh..."

"I can't stand the silence!" she shouted at Miroku. She angrily threw her homework across the room. "Screw this!"

Miroku sighed. He decided it was best not to say anything, just in case he was struck across the head again. Her last slap actually left a burning mark, and it was still there to that very minute.

"The only reason I'm even here was to save you from a long lecture, a suspension, or something other that is worse. I don't even know why I bothered. Of all people, you had to be the one I got detention for. What a stupid way to get detention, just because we didn't cough up names..." Sango seemed to be more talking to herself than Miroku, but she didn't notice. Miroku just listened carefully.

"You mean you did that for me? And I thought you hated me!" Miroku smiled, and Sango picked up her notebook and threw it at him. He was lucky to dodge it with his skilled training.

'Should have seen that coming.' He thought. He again dodged a few pens that flew at him with much force.

"I didn't mean it that way! Oh...forget it." She threw her last pen at him and sat back down in her chair after picking it back up.

And there was another silence.

Time passed as Sango just decided to read a bit for the rest of the period. Somehow in the first hour, Miroku had gotten from way over there to right next to Sango. She didn't notice at the time since she was too busy reading her book. Miroku inched closer and closer and then his hand reached out...

Slap!

"I guess your reflexes are still in check..." Miroku groaned at his swollen cheek. 'This is going to take a while to heal.'

"I'm not totally unaware of your actions Miroku."

"Hey you said my name!"

"And if you keep whatever you are trying to do up...then that will also be the last time I say your name." Sango was still reading, but in the corner of her eye, she watched him closely.

Very closely.

Soon her gaze shifted from the book to Miroku a bit. She didn't notice because she was fantasizing in her own little world until Miroku waved a hand in her face.

"Sango? Hello?" Sango immediately snapped out of her trance and jerked back suddenly, not aware that it was just Miroku trying to catch her attention. When she had jerked back, she grabbed by instinct the first thing that her hands could grab, and that happened to be Miroku's arm. Her chair tipped back, and both she and Miroku fell into a painful fall on the floor. Sango closed her eyes and awaited the impact.

Re-opening them again, she gazed into a pair of violet eyes that gazed back into hers. Reality was gone as she was lost in his trance. Miroku was on top of her, and they both stared at eachother for what seemed like eternity.

"I-" Sango started when Miroku leaned in a bit closer, his lips brushing against hers slightly. She could feel his breath on her mouth, and she knew that by now, her cheeks were probably flaming red.

Sango would have growled and forced him off her if it was just another guy.

But this wasn't just 'another guy'.

This was Miroku - A known pervert.

More reason to hit him.

But she didn't. Sango leaned forwards slightly to seal the space that kept them apart. They locked their lips and had a moment that seemed to never end.

-----

I wan't going to make them kiss...I really wasn't, but they did anyway :)

I haven't finished the next chapter yet, but I will soon. Expect the next update somewhere around...

I dunno. This week definately.

Or As soon as possible.

Luv- SacredxHeart (Review!--)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway.

* * *

**

Note – This was like...as useless chapter...but I needed it. I could have made it longer...but I wanted to save the events for next chapter, so here is whatever so far!

* * *

**Burned Rivalry**

Chapter Summary – Seriously...no chapter summary. You don't really need one for this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11 –** Don't Hide

"There has got to be a million Takahashi's in this damn phone book!" Kagome furiously threw the thick book to the other side of the room, not bothering to pick it back up later. She flopped back onto her bed, and lay there for several moments.

It was Saturday. The days were getting cooler and a lot shorter. After being assigned the project yesterday in class, Kagome had been looking through a number of phone books for any clue about where Inuyasha lived. She only ended up finding about a zillion that lived around the area.

'There's no point trying to call each and every one.' Kagome sighed and rolled over on her bed, planting her face into her pink soft pillow, muffling something.

'What a great way to spend a Saturday morning at seven in the morning. If I don't get his address soon, how am I going to get there? Then we'll probably fail the project, he'll just end up yelling at me, and we all lose.' Kagome sat up slowly, her hair messed up and flat from sleeping on one side too long. Carefully, she picked up a brush and started brushing her hair while walking to her vanity table.

She stared at the image that reflected back. The figure was usually happy or content, but not that morning. What Kagome saw was her stressed out self. She decided to dress while she was at it and head over to Sango's house.

'Maybe she can help me. Two is better than one.' Kagome slipped on some tight jeans and a tank top with her old running shoes and a thin sweater. Looking herself over quickly, she walked out casually and down the street where her best friend's house lay. It wasn't far, just about two minutes away by foot.

* * *

Sango bounced happily down to the breakfast table. She tried hard to hide that fact, but she couldn't help it. Quickly, she grabbed something to eat, then headed back upstairs to the privacy of her room where she could think things over.

Upon getting there, Sango tripped over a few things slightly because her mind wasn't totally down to Earth. She would have almost even slammed into her own bedroom door if her brother didn't grab her arm in time. Silently thanking Kohaku, she opened her pink bedroom door and walked in, shutting it quietly behind her.

The events of yesterday replayed inside her head. It seemed to be a tape recorder where she could just press rewind, stop, and then play. Just when the day couldn't get any slower, the incident brought time forward quicker than she could ever imagine.

-Flashback-

_They finally broke apart in need of air. She and Miroku were staring at eachother once again, then there was an uncomfortable silence. Sango blushed slightly, pushing Miroku off herself and brushing the dust off her clothing, Miroku doing the same. There was yet again another silence as they both wondered what just happened, how it happened, and why._

_Sango nervously looked away, seeming interested in the papers stapled on the wall. Her blush would probably rival that of a tomato. She heard from behind that Miroku coughed slightly, and just thinking of that made her blush even more._

'_I can't believe I just did that...' Sango was confused. It felt like a totally different her had taken over her body. She shifted over back to her seat, her gaze still diverted from Miroku's eyes, but her mind really wanted her to look his way, to read him and see what he was thinking._

_When what seemed like minutes passed, she dared herself to take a quick glance Miroku's way. Just when she turned her head halfway, the door clicked open and in came the annoying principal, signaling their dismissal. _

"_You guys are done here. I would still like those names though if you are willing," he said hopefully, more to Miroku than to Sango because she was farther behind. "I'll even offer a...reward?"_

'_He isn't going to bribe me...' Sango thought to herself, carefully picking up her books and piling them neatly into her arm. She forgot her courage and just walked quickly past the principal, not even looking back._

_She thought she heard Miroku's voice after that, but she wasn't sure. She just kept on going towards home...her destination._

_At that moment, she wanted to get as far away from Miroku as possible so she could think alone about how much she wanted to be with him._

-End Flashback-

Sango slid down onto her floor, just sitting there staring at nothing in particular. Zoning out, nothing around her really mattered anymore. The usual chatter of birds were still there, but lessening everyday because of the season. She paid no mind to the fact that her room was messy, even though usually she was a neat person. She paid no mind to the fact that she had a project due soon, and she didn't care that the doorbell was ringing downstairs.

'Wait...the doorbell's ringing...' Half of Sango's mind tried to register that in her mind, but the other half blocked it out. Sango was in between reality, and her dream world.

There was a loud knock on her door, then a shout. "Sango! Someone is at the door!" It was her brother Kohaku. "Are you going to get it?"

Sango gave him no answer, just blankly staring at the door.

"Well then, I guess not..." She heard him mutter, followed by footsteps down the stairs.

Moments later, she heard a familiar voice downstairs. 'Hmm...'

Then she heard more footsteps.

Then someone knocked lightly on the door saying, "Sango?"

Of course, again no response.

The door had opened slightly, and a head popped in. "Sango?"

Sango looked up.

"Are you okay?" Kagome came in and watched her friend just stare stupidly at her. She picked up a pillow and then threw it at Sango with force, but not too much.

That seemed to do it.

"Ah! Kagome! What are you doing here!"

"I just came in. You were in your own little world."

"Really, didn't notice." Sango got up from sitting on the floor and sat on her small bed.

"Is your father in New York again?" Kagome picked up a pen she had stepped on and started to fiddle with it. "I didn't see him when I came in."

"Yeah. More business. He's suppose to come back around next week, stay with us for a week, then head off again." Sango's voice sounded sad, but filled with hope.

Kagome knew how hard it was for Sango, having her mother dead and her father having to support the family. He often had business trips to different places, commonly New York, and hardly ever spent time with Kohaku or Sango.

"So, what did you want?" Sango was back to being herself, and she turned to her friend, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, can you help me?" Kagome had brought a bag along with her at the last minute filled with a few phone books.

"Uh..." Sango took a book and opened it.

"You see...I'm looking for someone's phone number, but...every phone book has like a million pages and they are all like different! I don't even know if his name's in here..."

"Who's name?" Sango questioned.

"Inuyasha...Takahashi."

"Why the hell do you need his name? You aren't going to ask him out or anything are you –"

"NO!" Kagome cut in. "I mean, we were assigned a project together and it has a very early due date so we need to work on it as soon as possible, a.k.a today. But I don't even know where he lives!"

"And the phone book helps...how?"

"It's a phone book, it should help...right?"

"You do realize that there must be a thousand pages in these things."

"That is why you are going to help me. You can either give me his address or number."

"But in that section, to figure out which one is his, you need either his address, or his number at least. And we have neither."

There was a silence as Kagome silently planned in her head to kill whoever invented the stupid phone books if they weren't going to be any use.

"OH THAT IS JUST GREAT!" Kagome shouted. She felt like tearing the book in half, but she knew she couldn't because it was too thick for her to rip.

"You can always try phoning someone."

"I don't know anyone that might know Inuyasha!"

"What about your cousin? Aren't they dating?"

"Yeah...okay then I'll call Kikyou." Kagome asked to borrow Sango's phone, then quickly dialed the numbers of her cousin's house. Waiting for a voice, she sat patiently in silence along with Sango.

"_The person you are trying to call is not available, at this moment. Please try again later, or leave a message after the beep. –BEEP-_"

Kagome just hung up. "She's not home." She sighed and looked to Sango for hope. Sango shrugged and then, the phone started ringing again. They both stared at it, then Kagome reached out slowly.

"Maybe it's Kikyou calling back because it's possible she couldn't reach the phone in time." Kagome picked it up and pressed the small button 'talk'.

"Hello?"

"Uh...hi..." A masculine voice said over the phone. Confused, Kagome asked politely to identify himself.

"Who is speaking?"

"It'...Miroku, Sango." He said nervously.

"Uh-huh..." Kagome couldn't think of what to say or do next. She almost handed the phone to Sango when he blurted out something really fast.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight...and if you aren't then great but if you are then I won't bother you then...?"

"Excuse me?" Was Kagome's reply. 'He's...asking Sango out?'

"I mean...if you aren't doing anything," Miroku started again slowly, "Then maybe...we could go watch a movie?"

Kagome held the phone out in front of her, then, after a moment of silence, she started to laugh hard, rolling on Sango's bed, tears almost coming out from her eyes. Sango stared confusingly at her awkward friend and proceeded to pick up the phone when Kagome snatched it first.

"Very likely she will!" Kagome laughed into the phone.

"Uh...she?" Miroku wondered if he had the right phone number that he got from yesterday. 'I'm pretty sure I dialed it right...'

"You are talking to Kagome Higurashi you baka." She said into the phone. Then, a logical idea came into her head. "Hey, you are like best friends with Inuyasha, right?"

Miroku had no clue how the subject switched from him asking Sango out, to him talking to Kagome, to him being best friends with Inuyasha.

"Uh...yeah..." 'Why the hell did Kagome pick up? This is suppose to be Sango's number!'

"Do you happen to have his phone number? The jerk didn't leave me with one bit of information about where he lived or anything!"

"You want Inuyasha's phone number because..." Miroku forgot totally about Sango for a moment, wondering why Kagome wanted his best bud's number. 'Is she after him?' He thought.

"Don't think of it that way! I need it for a project!"

"Your project is Inuyasha?"

Kagome growled into the phone. "No! He got assigned as my partner, unfortunately."

Miroku, giving up on figuring it out gave Kagome the number, then they both hung up.

"That was weird."

"Who was it?" Sango asked. She had been sitting on the side, only able to catch bits of information.

"It was Miroku! He called to ask you on a date or something." Kagome didn't seem to notice that Sango froze when she said 'Miroku'. Kagome just seemed to be relieved that she finally got Inuyasha's phone number and could call him to figure out where he lived.

"Look, I'll see you later Sango!" Kagome got up and showed herself out, leaving Sango by herself once again, thinking of Miroku.

And he in turn, thought of her.

* * *

Review this chapter! Press that purplish button! (If purplish is a word...if not...it is now.)  
Next Chapter? I can't give you an exact date. It's summer here and everything is really really hectic, us organizing stuff for school and all. And also final tests and projects. But...maybe in a week? Yeah...a week.

Luv yall! SacredxHeart 


End file.
